In the Heart of Death
by Animouse03
Summary: Quatre is the most sweet, innocent and pure of all the Gundam Pilots...and that’s what Duo loves about him. Duo would love nothing more than to wrap his arms around the small blond...But can he work up the courage? 2x4, Yaoi
1. I Love You

**Okay, let me explain the parings for those of you who aren't familier with it.**

**1x2 > Heero and Duo**

**1xR > Heero and Relena**

**3x4 > Trowa and Quatre**

**5x4 > Wufei and Quatre**

**5x3 > Wufei and Trowa **

**6x4 > Zechs and Quatre**

**6xN > Zechs and Noin**

**2x4 > Duo and Quatre**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy! And please feel free to comment! **

**

* * *

In the Heart of Death**

**I love you…**

_Is this really it? I can't believe it's been three years…It doesn't feel like that long. We've had a lot of good memories over those years. I don't know if I could be any luckier to have found him…Heero Yuy…_

Duo Maxwell lay awake in bed with the strong arms of Heero Yuy wrapped around him. He could hear Heero's soft snores and it comforted him. He always felt safe in Heero's arms…which is why he felt so guilty for his current thoughts. No matter how much he cared for Heero, no matter how many good times they've had, he couldn't get his mind off of the one he really loved; the one he had loved for the last three years: Quatre Raberba Winner.

Duo could remember when he met Quatre. He was so cute and innocent. Duo had fallen for him right away. Those few months during the war that he lived with Quatre were both agony and ecstasy. He loved being able to see him everyday but he hated not being able to touch him, hold him…

Duo tried to shake off the memory and remind himself he was with Heero. Then he remembered when and why he and Heero had begun to date. He had gained a small crush on the Perfect Soldier when they had lived together and Duo was salvaging both of their Gundam's after Heero's attempt at killing Relena. While Heero never really said much, they had started a pretty decent friendship. It wasn't until later, when Heero rescued Duo from the OZ headquarters, that they began to talk. Duo confessed to Heero that he was in love with Quatre but seeing how Quatre and Trowa behaved around each other, he didn't think he had a chance. Heero, while not particularly good with love, agreed to help him.

Duo felt himself tearing up. It was only shortly after that when he learned about the relationship between Quatre and Trowa. They both seemed quite happy together and Duo couldn't bring himself to hurt either of them. He fell into Heero's arms and before he knew it, they were a couple. Heero knew nothing about love or relationships but Duo had agreed to help him. The relationship had started as a "rebound" but it has lasted for three years.

Duo sighed and snuggled closer to Heero. He still couldn't believe how warm the 19 year old ex-soldier was when they slept. Somehow, it made him better to have Heero there. It made it easier for him to forget Quatre.

_…but I haven't forgotten him…_Duo thought sadly. He felt guilty for thinking of Quatre. He felt like Heero deserved better than that. He also felt that Quatre and Trowa were quite happy together. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he wasn't sure if he could help it.

Heero moved behind him and squeezed Duo closer.

"You need to sleep." Heero whispered into Duo's ear.

Duo nodded. "I know…"

Heero paused for a moment and then sighed. "You're…you're thinking about him again…aren't you?"

Duo's eyes widened and he turned around to look Heero in the eyes. Frightened violet eyes stared back into Prussian blue ones. Duo sighed and snuggled his head into Heero's chest.

"Yes…I'm…I'm sorry Heero."

Heero held Duo tighter and grunted. "Hn" Then he reached down and pulled Duo's chin up to look at him. "It's alright. I…I guess it was meant to happen."

Duo frowned. "I never wanted to hurt you, Hee-chan."

Heero nodded. "I know Duo. You haven't. I…I knew when we got together that it was only for comfort. I…I didn't intend for it to last this long."

Duo chuckled darkly and smiled. "Yeah…I guess I didn't either." He looked deep into Heero's eyes. "I never regretted it though…our time together." He said softly.

Heero smiled. "Neither have I." He leaned in a kissed Duo softly. "No matter what happens Duo…I want you to know something…"

Duo smiled. "What?"

Heero smiled in return, the same smile that he had only recently discovered; the same smile that Duo loved. "Aishitaru…" He said softly.

Duo's eyes widened. Even after three years together, Heero had never once said those words to him before.

"You…you love me?" Duo stuttered.

Heero nodded. "I'm sorry I never said it before…I was…afraid."

Duo couldn't help it; he laughed. "Heero Yuy afraid of…me?"

Heero blushed and smiled. "Hai."

Duo smiled. "I guess I didn't see that coming."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what will happen to us, Duo. But I just needed you to know that." Heero said and laid back down.

Duo curled up with him and shut his eyes. The room was silent for a moment and then Duo cleared his throat. "Heero?"

"Hn"

"…I love you too."

Heero smiled and cuddled Duo tighter in his arms.

* * *

Duo groaned and threw his arm over to where he thought Heero was to find nothing but a pillow. He opened his eyes and looked around the bedroom. Heero was no where to be found. Duo groaned again and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked around again and still, no Heero, but now that his senses were slightly more awake, he could hear clinking outside the door. He swung his feet over the side of the bed just as the door opened. Heero was standing in the door with a tray in his hands. He smiled at Duo and walked into the room.

"I've…made you breakfast." He said hesitating slightly.

Duo looked at him suspiciously. "Uhh…thanks." He moved back to the bed as Heero sat the tray in front of him.

He straightened up and watched Duo pull the silver cover off. Underneath was a large place of bacon, pancakes, hash browns and two eggs with a glass or orange juice, just they way Duo liked them. Duo smiled and looked up at Heero.

"All of my favorites…" He frowned. "Is something wrong, Hee-chan?"

Heero sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Duo. "Duo…I…"

Duo put his fork down and moved the food away from him. "What's wrong…"

"Duo…do you remember the conversation we had last night?"

Duo nodded.

"Well…" Heero swallowed hard.

Duo reached forward and touched his hand. "You can tell me anything, Hee-chan." He smiled.

Heero smiled too. He couldn't help it when Duo looked so innocent. "Duo…I…I think I'm…"

Duo sat up and looked at him. "You think you're what, Heero?"

Heero sighed and sat up to look him straight in the eyes. "I think I'm straight."

Duo blinked. "You…are?" Then it dawned on him. He smiled widely. "Relena?"

Heero blushed and looked down.

"Oh Heero that's great!" Duo exclaimed and hugged his friend.

Heero, surprised by the reaction, remained stiff. He looked at Duo. "You…You're not upset?"

Duo pulled back and smiled. "Of course not! I kinda thought you were. I mean, you're always staring at Relena. I'm happy for you!" He beamed.

Duo was a little confused why this news made him so happy. Maybe it was because now Heero could have a relationship he deserved. Or maybe it was because it left him free to pursue Quatre…Duo silently scolded himself. He couldn't have Quatre. Quatre was with Trowa. He smiled at Heero.

"I'm glad you can have someone who loves you the way you deserve to be loved." He said.

Heero smiled and looked into Duo's eyes. "I'm sorry that…" He paused.

Duo shook his head. "No. We both know that we were hurting during the war. We had fun, right?"

Heero nodded. "Hai…we did." He leaned in and brushed his lips against Duo's softly. When Heero pulled back, Duo was nearly out of breath. "…One last time…" He whispered and blushed again.

Duo smiled. He loved watching the Perfect Soldier blush. He just looked so cute. "Yeah…one last time." He said and hugged Heero close.

Heero returned the hug and then looked at him. "I really do love you, Duo. But…I just…"

Duo chuckled. "Hey, you'll always be my best friend, Heero Yuy."

Heero smiled at Duo's light-heartedness. "As will you be mine, Duo Maxwell."


	2. Duo's Insecurities

**Chapter Two**

**Duo's Insecurities**

Duo whistled happily as he folded his clothes and placed them in his dresser. He wasn't sure why he was in such a good mood, but for some reason, he was. Normally a person who was just dumped should be upset, but not Duo. He couldn't believe how happy he was for Heero. He was so excited after breakfast that he shoved Heero out the door to tell Relena the news.

He wasn't sure why he was so egger for Heero to tell Relena.

_Yes, you do, _His mind told him, _You think that the sooner Heero and Relena hook up the sooner it will be for you to get Quatre._

Duo paused in his folding and looked at the clean clothes. He sighed and began folding again. He knew the voice in his head was right. He still loved Quatre and he desperately wanted to be with him. But Quatre was still with Trowa. He couldn't interfere with that. Trowa was his friend too. Just as he was placing the last pair of shorts in the drawer, he heard the front door open. He gasped and ran out of the bedroom, tripping on the rug in the hall. He stumbled a little but quickly ran down the hall and into the living room just as Heero was walking through the front door.

"Well?" Duo asked.

Heero blushed slightly and stepped aside. Relena Darlian stood behind him with a small blush on her face. Duo squealed and jumped over to her. He hugged her tightly.

"Oh yes! You said yes, didn't you!" Duo giggled.

Relena blushed and Heero grunted with his arms over his chest. Relena finally pushed Duo back and looked at him.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" She asked.

Duo smiled sadly but nodded. "Yes, I am. Heero and I…well, we never would have worked forever. Besides," He turned to Heero. "He deserves better."

Relena smiled and turned to Heero as well. "He deserves the best."

Heero blushed and grunted louder before leaving the room and heading into the kitchen.

Duo giggled again and turned to Relena. "So, you gonna take Heero back to you're place?"

Relena blushed. "I…I don't know. I mean…I don't know if I'm ready for a step that big."

Duo nodded. "I understand. No sweat! Heero can stay here! I wouldn't mind the company to be honest."

He smiled. Moments later, Heero reemerged from the kitchen with a tray full of tea cups and a tea pitcher. He stood and shuffled his feet slightly. "I…I can stay in your bed still…if…if you…"

Duo shook his head. "No, Heero. You're with Relena now. We can move your things into the guest bedroom." He smiled.

Heero nodded, set down the tea and went to the bedroom he and Duo had shared for so long to remove his stuff.

"Duo?" Relena whispered. Duo turned to her. "Duo…I have a question…"

Duo smiled. "Shoot!" He said picking up the tea and hading one to Relena.

Relena blushed furiously. "Duo…what's…what's he…I mean…what is it like…"

Duo smiled and then laughed. "You mean…what is sex like with Heero?"

Relena blushed darker but nodded playing with her cup.

Duo chuckled. "I wouldn't know. Heero and I never had sex."

Relena jerked her head up. "Really? But…but you've lived together for two years! Ever since the war ended!"

Duo nodded. "I know. And we've shared a bed too. It's just…" He trailed off and looked down.

"It's just…what?"

"It's just that we were both in love with someone else." Heero said. He was standing in the doorway with his duffle back and laptop. He walked over to them and placed his things on the couch. "I was in love with you…" He smiled at her rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "And Duo…" He hesitated glancing at his best friend.

"It's okay Heero…she'd find out eventually anyway…" He turned to her. "I'm in love with Quatre."

Relena's eyes widened for a moment before she composed herself. "Really? Quatre? Isn't he with Trowa?"

Duo nodded. "Yes…I know it's stupid…but…I just…" He sighed and walked around to sit in the large, black arm chair in the corner of the room; his favorite chair.

"He just can't stop thinking about him." Heero finished. He always seemed to be able to finish Duo's sentences.

_I guess that's what happens when you're together for so long._ Duo thought.

Relena walked over and knelt in front of Duo. "Duo…I think you should tell him. At _least_ tell him. Let him make the choice himself."

Duo shook his head. "No. I won't ruin the relationship he has with Trowa."

"I…I don't know if they have one anymore." Relena said softly.

Duo's head jerked up and he stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed them lately? They hardly spend any time together, not like they used to. And the last time I was at their house, they were in separate bedrooms."

Duo's face lightened and he smiled which quickly turned into a frown. "Well…maybe something's wrong. Maybe we should help him."

Relena shrugged. "I don't know if anything is wrong. But I do know that they're not as close as they used to be."

"Well…" Duo thought. He sighed and slumped in his chair again. "Well, even if they are drifting apart, what makes you think he would want me? There's so many other people out there that would be better for him. He doesn't need…he doesn't need the God of Death…" He said and looked down.

Heero joined them and sat on the arm of the chair rubbing Duo's back.

"I thought we decided that you weren't the God of Death anymore." He said softly.

Duo sighed and closed his eyes. "I…I can't…"

Relena shook her head and stood up. "That settles it. Heero and I are going to help you work up the courage to speak with Quatre." She said.

Duo looked up at them. "You're what?" He glanced at Heero who smiled and nodded. He smiled back and nodded slowly. "O-Okay."

"Hmm…now how do we do it…" Relena said taking charge. She began pacing the room. "Well you can't break up…that would be too obvious…"

Heero and Duo both looked up. "What?" They both exclaimed.

She turned around calmly and nodded. "Listen, if you too make it public that you're not together anymore and then start to go after other people right after, it may give you a bad reputation and Quatre might be scared away."

Duo's eyes widened. "No, I don't want to scare him!"

Relena nodded. "Exactly. However, if you two pretend to be a couple then Quatre won't feel awkward around you, Duo. You two can talk, like you usually do, and you can find out exactly what's going on between him and Trowa." She said matter-of-factly.

Duo stood and smiled. "That sounds good!"

Heero walked over to Relena. "Are you going to be okay with this?" He asked and took her hands.

"I've waited for you for four years, Heero. I can wait a few more weeks." She smiled.


	3. Sabatoge

**Chapter Three**

**Sabotage**

Relena decided to use her long awaited vacation time and stay with the men while Duo worked up his courage to speak to Quatre. According to Relena, their plan would only work if everyone truly believed Heero and Duo were still a couple: which meant...Relena got the guest bedroom and Heero was back with Duo. Duo didn't complain. With how high-strung he had become, he would need Heero to calm him down at night.

The hardest thing for Duo to get used to was living with a female again. The last girl he had lived with had been Hilde...and Relena was no Hilde. Hilde had scattered machine parts all over the living room; with Relena, it was perfume. Duo learned quickly that gardenia was NOT his favorite smell; unfortunately, for Duo...it was Relena's.

"But it's good for you, Duo!" Relena tried explaining.

"I don't care! It's making my head spin!" Duo screamed, running for the door.

Things ran pretty smoothly for the next week, and Duo was actually gaining his confidence quicker than even he expected, until one morning when Duo was jostled awake by Relena.

"Someone is at the door." she said.

Duo pulled himself out of bed. "So? Go answer it then." he groaned and pulled the blankets back over his head.

Relena glared and ripped the comforter off of him. "I can't! I'm not supposed to be here, remember?"

Duo groaned again and sat up. "Make Heero do it!"

Relena rolled her eyes. "Heero is at work. Did you forget? It's Wednesday."

Duo blinked. "But...He's your bodyguard! Why does he have to be at work when you're not?" he complained.

She sighed. "It was Heero's idea. He said it would be smarter for my own safety if the public didn't know I was on vacation. If he's at work, everyone will assume I'm there too."

"Humph," Duo grunted and hauled himself out of bed, comforter and all, and walked lazily to the bedroom door.

"I'm going to take a shower so I won't be seen. If whoever is at the door asks, just say I'm Heero." She called to Duo as he stumbled into the hall.

"Hn" was Duo's reply.

He walked sleepily through the house to the front door, silently cursing random individuals as he went.

_Damn Relena for waking me…Damn Heero for not being here…Damn whoever it is at the door…_

He hauled the door open and glared at the figure standing there. "What!" He shouted.

"Uhh…I just…"

Duo blinked. Quatre stood in front of him looking as though he'd just been burned. Duo's face fell and he straightened up.

"Quatre! I…I'm sorry, Little Buddy." He smiled one of his typical smiles and stepped aside for the still small blond to come in. "I didn't realize it was you. I kept thinkin it was one a them salesmen."

Quatre smiled his warm smile and Duo melted. "It's okay Duo. I'm sorry to wake you so early."

Duo shrugged it off. "Eh, it's okay. Would you like some tea? I'm sure Heero made some…" Duo trailed off as he made his way into the adjoining kitchen.

He looked around the small room and smiled. As usual, Heero had prepared a pot of Duo's favorite tea. He walked over to it and pulled it from the counter grabbing two cups as he went. He walked back into the living room to find Quatre sitting on the couch. He set the tea down on the coffee table and poured the tea into each cup. He picked one up and handed it to Quatre.

"Thank you!" The blond Arab smiled.

They're hands brushed as Duo handed over the cup and he thought he might pass out. He reached down and picked his own cup up taking a quick sip to try and clear his mind.

"So, Q-man!" Duo smiled and turned to Quatre. "What are you doing up so early?"

Quatre smiled. "Oh I'm always up this early. I like to get things done so I can relax in the afternoon." He placed his cup back down on the coffee table and looked at Duo. "And the reason I'm here is because I have a request for you and Heero."

Duo's ears perked up. Quatre's voice had taken on its serious tone and that meant something had gone wrong.

"Okay. What's up, Quat?"

"I think someone is trying to sabotage my company."

Duo blinked. "Sabotage? Why would anyone sabotage you?" Duo clamped his mouth shut, hardly believing what he said.

Quatre shrugged. "I'm not sure, to be honest. But I've noticed some strange things happening lately. Certain reports will find that no raw materials were found when I know for a fact that there should have been at least some. And our store houses seem to be growing slimmer the more missions we take."

"Hmm…sounds like a thief." Duo said.

Quatre nodded. "Yes, it does. However, I don't have the time to check it out and I can't send any of my people on it because it will be too obvious."

"So you want Heero and I to check it out."

"Actually I was hoping you would check it out. I know Heero is busy protecting Relena but I figured he could have some connections in the senate and might have heard something."

Duo nodded. "Well he hasn't mentioned anything…" Duo thought for a moment. "But sure Quat! I'd love to help you." Duo exclaimed suddenly worried that he sounded to eager.

Quatre smiled widely. "Oh thank you, Duo! I promise to pay you and-"

Duo shook his head. "No no. No pay. You're my friend, Quat."

Quatre smiled and Duo thought he noticed a blush before the smaller boy stood up.

"Well, I really should get back to the office. Thanks again for your help Duo. I'll keep you updated on the condition of things."

Duo stood and followed Quatre to the door.

"Oh and Duo…" Quatre paused before leaving the doorway.

"Yeah, Q-man?"

Quatre smiled again. It was one of those special smiles that he only reserved for his closest friends. "Thank you, again. I can't tell you what this means to me."

Duo felt his cheeks flush as Quatre walked down the drive to his car.

"Your welcome…Quatre…" Duo muttered as the object of his affection drove away.

He watched him until the silver car was just a speck in the distance. He sighed and closed the front door.

"You didn't say anything did you?"

Duo jumped and turned around. Relena was standing behind him in nothing but a towel and wet hair. Duo half glared at her but then his face fell.

"I…I just couldn't." He said looking down. "Besides!" He looked back up. "Quat's in trouble. He thinks someone is trying to sabotage him."

Relena's eyes widened. "What makes him think that?"

Duo filled Relena in on Quatre's problem and she listened carefully. "We have to help him!"

Duo nodded. "I know. I think I'm gonna head to his office today and see what I can find out. Can you tell Heero?"

Relena nodded. "Yes, I'll call him and tell him to get home quick."

Duo nodded and ran back to his bedroom. Digging through his dresser for something to wear Duo's mind was racing.

_Why would anyone want to do anything to Quatre? He's so sweet…so perfect. And he's done so much for the world! How can anyone want to make him look bad?_

Duo finally decided on a pair of tight jeans and a red muscle shirt. He quickly pulled them on and glanced in the mirror. His hair looked horrible. It was tangled and thrown all over the place. Duo gasped when he realized that Quatre had seen him like this. He ran to the bathroom and began franticly running his brush through the brunette locks. Once all the knots were gone he stared at himself in the mirror. He pulled his hair back and began to braid it. It had been a long time since he braided his hair. He had stopped after the war because Heero had mentioned he liked it being down.

_Those days are over…_

Hair braided and clothes on, Duo headed out the door. He climbed in his red mustang convertible (a gift from Relena and Zechs for his 18th birthday) and drove down the street heading to Quatre's office building.


	4. Quatre

**Chapter Four**

**Quatre**

Quatre had taken over his father business after the war and it had become even more successful than before. His employee's loved him and his business partners admired him. He loved his job very much, which is why the attempt at sabotage hurt him so. He thought he was doing a good job, who was trying to ruin him?

He tried to distract himself by catching up on some old business files on his computer and it seemed to work for a while. He was just finishing up file number 215 when the phone on his desk buzzed. He jumped slightly and then cursed himself for doing so. He reached over and pushed the small red button.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Winner, there's a Duo Maxwell here to see you," screeched a high female voice from the speaker.

Quatre smiled. "Great! Send him in!" He said and turned to the door. Moments later Duo marched in with his hands stuck in the pockets of his black leather jacket.

_Wow…he looks good…_Quatre thought.

Duo walked in and smiled.

"Hey Quat!" He said and plopped down into the chair in front of Quatre's desk.

"It's good to see you again, Duo." Quatre smiled.

"Even though we just saw each other this morning." Duo chuckled. "I just came by to see what I could find out. You know, where I should start in this whole investigation thing."

Quatre nodded and began fiddling with his computer. "I'll bring up the security details. You can start there."

Duo nodded and leaned over the desk to watch. His eyes drifted over to Quatre as he typed.

_Man he's sexy…_Duo thought. _I just want to wrap that little frame in my arms and…_

"…and this is the mines here, and this…Duo are you listening to me?"

Duo snapped out of his trance to find Quatre staring at him. "Oh…uhh…yeah. Mines. Okay." He smiled trying to hide his embarrassment.

Quatre shifted uncomfortably and pointed to the screen again. "This is where the first incident happened. You may want to check it out." He said. On the screen was a picture of one of the mines. "I can send Rashid with you to show you the way."

Duo smiled and nodded. "Right." He stood up. "I'm on it."

Rashid and Duo remained at the mines long into the afternoon searching for clues. Just as the sun was setting over the mountains Duo collapsed on a rock.

"I don't get it…how can there not be a single clue?" He said.

Rashid crossed his arms over his chest. "They're tricky…that's for sure. I wish I knew who was trying to ruin Master Quatre's business. The Winner family has always been respectable."

"I know…that's what's got me so confused." Duo said and stood up. "Well, I guess I'll go report our lack of findings to Quatre."

_Maybe Heero and Relena have found something…_Duo thought as he walked back to the trolley car that brought them there.

Half way back to the main building, Duo's cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and looked at the name flashing on the screen: Winner. He smiled and answered it.

"Quat? What have you found out?...yeah….uh-huh…really? Well that's great!...yeah sure!...We're on out way back now…this is great news!" He smiled and hung the phone up.

Rashid looked over at Duo with a quizzical look. "Heero did it! He found the guy! And your not going to believe who it was!"

"Who?"

"Quat's own brother-in-law!"

Rashid nearly fainted. "Which one?"

"I think Quat said his name was Jon, or Jonny or something. He's the one married to Quat's oldest sister."

"Jonathan?" Rashid gasped.

"Yeah that's it! For what Quat said, he was mad because it was Quatre who took over the company instead of him. He said that since he was married to the older sister and had been in the family longer than Quatre has even been alive, that he should get the company."

"But that's ridicules! Master Quatre is a blood heir. Never in the Winner family tradition has a woman been heir unless she was the only child!" Rashid said.

Duo nodded. "I know. But I guess he didn't like that. Anyway, they have him in jail now. Heero knocked him a good one and they say he hasn't even woken up yet!" Duo grinned.

Rashid chuckled. "Good! Now Master Quatre can continue on with his work in peace."

"Yeah…in peace…" Duo smiled and watched the scenery pass. He was glad Quatre wasn't at risk any more. And who knows what this guy was planning next? Duo didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Quatre…

Quatre sat back in his chair, grateful that the trouble was over, but hurt that it was his sister husband behind it all. He had always liked Jonathan. He was like a big brother to him. He had joined the family the same year Quatre was born and he helped to comfort the family when Quatre's mother died.

He looked over at a picture on his desk. It was a family picture…the last one taken before Quatre's father died. It was Quatre and his father surrounded by all of his sisters…and there in the corner, stood Jonathan. He looked so happy and carefree. It just didn't seem right that he could be behind it…but Heero had said he over heard Jonathan bragging about it. And Jonathan even confessed when he was caught! Quatre knew that Heero would never lie, but it still didn't seem right. His sister took the news hard as well. He had just gotten off the phone with her and she was very upset. Quatre offered to go and see her but she declined, telling him he had too much work to do. She was upset, but she didn't seem surprised. This also disturbed Quatre. Did she know he was planning this? Or maybe he had mentioned it to her. Letting her know it upset him.

Quatre sighed. Suspecting his sister wasn't going to lighten his mood, but he knew what could. He leaned over his desk and opened the screen for his video phone. He dialed a number that he knew fluently and smiled when the stoic face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Trowa." Quatre smiled.

"Hey there, Little One." Trowa smiled slightly. "What's wrong?"

_Oh that's right…I…I haven't even told him yet…_

"Oh…nothing." He smiled warmly. "I just wanted to see your face."

Trowa raised a brow then chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Quatre."

"So, what are you doing?" Quatre asked propping his chin up with his palms and placing his elbows on the desk.

"Just getting ready for the show tonight. You'll…you'll be there, right?" Trowa asked, seeming unsure.

Quatre hesitated and smiled again. "Of course! I've never missed one of your shows."

Trowa nodded but didn't smile. "Good. Well…I should go. Catherine needs me."

Quatre nodded. "Okay. I'll see you at home."

Trowa nodded and the screen went dark. Quatre bowed his head and looked at his hands.

"You haven't told him…have you?"

Quatre jerked his head up to see Duo standing before him with a frown across his face. The small blond sighed and looked back at the empty screen.

"I'm not sure what's happening, Duo. We seem to be…falling apart. I…I don't know why. We don't spend as much time with each other anymore and we hardly talk." He turned to his braided friend. "He even moved into the guest bedroom about a month ago."

Duo's eyes darkened. He hated seeing pain in those beautiful blue eyes. He wanted so badly to reach run over and hug all of his problems away. But know…"You don't want to scare him." That's what Relena would say. He sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry, Q-man. I…I don't know what to say."

_Yes you do! Tell him you love him! Tell him that you and Heero are history and that you love him!_ His brain was screaming at him and it was almost over powering. He opened his mouth to speak when Quatre stood up.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Duo asked.

"I…I need to think." He reached down and tapped the intercom button. "Diane? I'm going out. Hold all my calls."

"Yes, Mr. Winner." Came the screeching female voice. Quatre walked to the coat hanger and pulled his soft blue blazer from it sliding it over his white suit. He turned to Duo as he approached the door. "I appreciate everything you've done, Duo. I…I'm glad you're my friend." He smiled and left the room.

"Your friend?" Duo repeated and sighed. "Yeah…that's all I'll ever be…your friend…" He sighed and left the office.


	5. Christmas Surprise

**Chapter Five**

**Christmas Surprise**

Christmas Eve was just around the corner and Duo was busier than he'd ever been at his mechanics shop. Everyone wanted their cars fixed before the holidays. Duo was even beginning to conceder hiring more hands. He and Hilde couldn't handle everyone on their own.

"Another one just came in, Duo!" Hilde called from the open door.

"Another one! But we already have ten backed up here!" Duo sighed. "Alright…bring it in."

Hilde nodded and ran from the room.

"This is ridicules!" Duo shouted in frustration.

"Need help?"

Duo turned to see Sally Po and Chang Wufei walk in, both with smiles on their faces, although Wufei's was more of a smirk.

"Hope you don't mind, Hilde said we could come in." Sally explained.

"Not at all. Pick up a wrench!" He called as he slide under the fifth car in an hour. "So what are you two doing here? Preventer work slow?"

"You could say that." Sally smiled as she walked up to the car next to Duo and opened the hood. "Guess the crooks are on Christmas break too." She teased. "Hey Duo, this one needs a water pump. You got any?"

"Yeah, over in the back room. Help yourself." He called from under the car.

Sally left in search of the part and Wufei approached a third car. Duo slid out from under the car, oil covering his coveralls, and smiled at Wufei.

"So Wu-man, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Do not address me so." Wufei snarled.

"I'll take that to mean you're good." Duo smirked and walked to the next car while Hilde drove the finished one out to its waiting owner.

Once Sally and Wufei began helping, the work went much faster and Duo was grateful. He waved as the last customer of the day drove off with their newly fixed car and he turned around to his friends.

"I don't know what Hilde and I would have done without you two. I owe ya one." He smiled.

"You owe us nothing, Maxwell." Wufei said. "A deed done in friendship requires no repayment."

"Yeah, Duo. We were happy to do it." Sally added.

"Well, thanks anyway. Hey, I have a great idea!" Duo exclaimed. "Christmas is coming up. How bout we get together and all go up to the mountains for Christmas! I mean all of us! The whole gang! It'll be great! What do ya say?"

Sally smiled. "That sounds like fun! I'm sure we have enough hands in the Preventers to manage a few days off."

"Hn…" Wufei snarled.

"Oh come on, Wuffers! You know you want to!" Duo begged jumping up and down next to Wufei.

"…very well. I will go."

"Yay!" Duo cheered and Sally laughed while Wufei grew red with anger. "Okay, I'll get Heero and Relena in on it!" He smiled.

"I see Quatre a lot, so I'll get him and Trowa." Sally smiled.

"And you send a message to Zechs and Noin, okay Wuffers?" Duo smirked.

"Hn" Wufei said and stormed off to the car he and Sally came in.

"He'll do it. I'll see to it." Sally winked.

"Great! See you at Christmas!" Duo waved.

Hilde and Duo closed the shop earlier than planned, Heero and Relena cleared it with her advisors (as long as Heero promised to watch out for her), Quatre took time off from work leaving Rashid in charge, Trowa asked Catherine to cover for him at the circus, Sally and Wufei took their vacations days from the Preventers, and Zechs and Noin flew over from their home in the Mars Terraforming Project. They were all currently driving up in one of Quatre's limousines on Christmas Eve.

"You didn't have to go this far, Quatre." Noin said sitting with Relena on the left side of the vehicle.

"I know, but I wanted to. It's a special time when we all get together. I wanted to celebrate." He replied.

"Well you won't hear me complaining!" Duo smiled lifting a glass of champagne to his lips. "Oh and thanks for the drinks Zechs."

"Think of it as my way of contributing." Zechs smirked.

The limo drove into the mountains and stopped in the driveway of yet another of Quatre's mansions. This one was four stories with enough rooms for each of them to have their own and still have leftovers.

The friends piled out of the car and looked in awe at the large house.

"Wow, you've really outdone yourself this time Quatre." Sally said.

"Yeah…this house is huge!" Duo exclaimed.

Quatre blushed and smiled. "Yes, this is one of my favorites."

"I get the room with a balcony!" Duo yelled and sprinted through the front door.

The others rolled their eyes and slowly began pulling their duffels out of the trunk. They all walked into the expansive living room just in time to watch Duo's braid disappear through the doorway leading to the circle staircase.

Quatre laughed. "I don't know why he's in a hurry. There are plenty of rooms."

"He's Duo. Does he need a reason?" Zechs replied.

"Good point." Quatre smiled and placed his duffle on the floor. "Well, there's one bedroom on this floor, four on the second, four more on the third and one on the forth. Help yourselves!" He smiled.

Wufei headed straight for the forth floor and took the room there. He made the excuse that it was right next to the training room, but everyone knew it was because he wanted his privacy. Hilde and Relena took a rooms on the third floor that were right next to each other while Zechs and Noin did the same on the second floor. Trowa was just picking up his bag again when Quatre ran up to him.

"I'll get it, Trowa!" He smiled warmly.

Trowa hesitated for a minute and then handed it to him. "…thanks." He said and left the room. Quatre frowned every so slightly and turned to Heero.

"I guess you'll be with Duo, right?"

Heero paused and then nodded. "Hai." He said and walked upstairs to find the room Duo had chosen.

It was on the third floor and Duo was already staring out from the balcony when Heero walked in.

"Heero you have to see this!" He pointed to the distant mountains.

"Hn" Heero grunted and began unpacking.

Duo turned around and smirked. "No, I think you're going to like this."

Heero raised a brow skeptically, but he knew that Duo wouldn't leave him alone unless he looked, so he walked to the balcony. "I don't see anything…" He said looking at the mountains.

"Not that!" Duo smirked. "That!" He pointed to the side.

Heero turned and blushed when he realized that the balcony outside his and Duo's room happened to be joined to the balcony outside of Relena's room and she was standing right in front of him. Heero blushed and looked at Duo.

"I knew you'd like this room!" He chuckled.

"…thanks." Heero said and smiled at Relena who blushed.

Okay, I know this whole bedroom thing can be a bit confusing, so for anyone who's interested, follow this link – http/ – and it will take you to my website which has a blueprint of Quatre's house. WARNING: Slight spoiler in map

Once everyone had unpacked, they all joined in the dinning room where Quatre was about to make an announcement. Everyone was already sitting at the table and Quatre was standing at the head.

"What is it, Quat? I'm hungry!" Duo complained laying his head on the table.

Quatre laughed. "Patients Duo. I have a surprise for everyone."

"What is it, Quatre?" Trowa asked.

Wufei raised a brow. "You mean you don't know? I would have thought you'd be the first to know."

Trowa looked down at his lap. "Yes…so did I." He muttered.

Quatre frowned momentarily but recovered quickly. "Okay, okay, here's the surprise!" He clapped his hands and young men and women began pouring from the kitchen carrying large platters of food. "Merry Christmas everyone!" He smiled.

Duo's eyes widened. "Woah! You're the best Q-man!" He shouted and began grabbing at foods as they passed him.

"Impressive, Quatre." Zechs smiled.

"This is great, Quatre. Thank you!" Noin smiled.

"It's my pleasure!" The young Arab smiled. "I've got something for everyone. Wufei, I've got your favorite, Char Siu Bao. And Heero, I found some Unaqi for you! And Zechs I know how much you love Roast Beef."

"Wow!" Relena smiled. "You even got Yorkshire Pudding!"

"Yup. I didn't leave anyone out!" He smiled and then turned to Trowa. "I…I even got Soufflé au Fromage. I know how much you like it."

Trowa smiled half-heartedly. "Thank you."

Quatre smiled but the light in his eyes was gone. Duo noticed this over the mountain of fried chicken he had on his plate. It broke his heart to see Quatre hurting, though he knew he wouldn't show it. He tried to ignore the pain he felt for Quatre but it wasn't working too well. He suddenly wasn't hungry. He turned and watched the others, laughing and eating, and suddenly he felt sick to his stomach.

"Uhh, Quat? Which way to the bathroom." He smirked. "I gotta make room for more!" He chuckled.

Quatre looked at his untouched plate and then to him. "Uhh, just outside. There's one on each floor."

"Thanks man!" He said and left.

Heero watched him leave and frowned. He knew Duo was hurting to be near the person he loved and not being able to say it aloud. He felt the same way with Relena. At least with him, he was able to tell Relena about his feelings.

"Shouldn't you go after him?"

Heero turned. Wufei was looking at him.

"I don't know how your relationships go, Chang, but I typically don't follow my boyfriend to the bathroom."

Wufei flushed slightly and turned back to his plate. No one spoke much after that and Duo never came back. The sun set over the mountain tops and everyone slowly wandered to their individual rooms.

"Good night! See you in the morning!" Quatre waved to his friends as he walked into the room he shared with Trowa.

Trowa was just pulling off his shirt when Quatre came in. They both froze and stared at each other. Finally Quatre tried a smile. "Great night, huh?"

Trowa nodded. "Yeah."

Quatre looked around the room. "I hope you like the room. This one is my favorite." He smiled.

Trowa nodded. "Yes, it's fine."

They stared again.

"…I'm going to sleep…so…"

Quatre nodded. "I think I'm going to shower first. Go ahead and get to bed. I'll try not to wake you." He smiled and walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Only after he closed the door behind him did he allow himself to cry.

Elsewhere, in Heero and Duo's room, Duo was "testing the bed" by jumping on it while Heero worked on his laptop.

"You're going to break it, you know." Heero said as he watched Duo in the reflection on his screen.

"No way! Quat only buys the best. This bed won't crack under pressure like something cheap w-" Duo was interrupted when a loud CRACK echoed through the room.

He froze. "Uhh…" Then he heard laughing. He turned to the balcony doors and saw Relena laughing with a broken board in her hands. He glared at her.

"That wasn't funny!"

"I thought it was." Heero chuckled, not looking away from his laptop but holding a very wide smile.

"Oh sure! Let's all have fun on Duo's account! You guys suck!" He pouted and sat on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

Relena smiled and walked into the room. "Come on Duo, it's all in fun."

"He knows it is," Heero said closing his laptop. "He just wants pity."

"I do NOT have to put up with this!" Duo exclaimed and raised his index finger. "I'm leaving!" He huffed and stormed out. He walked to the end of the hall and was about to open the bathroom door when he heard the water running and a male voice singing.

_Rats, Zechs got to it first…_He thought and turned back down the hall. He was about to go back into his bedroom when he heard Relena giggling and thought better of it.

_They deserve to be alone…_

Remembering what Quatre said, he turned to go to the second floor and find another bathroom to shower in. He found the second floor bathroom without much trouble and opened the door. Quatre was sitting on the edge of the bathtub crying his eyes out. Duo felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Quat? What happened?" He asked rushing over to him.

Quatre started and looked up. "Oh Duo!" He tried to wipe his tears. "I just…I stubbed my toe and…"

Duo reached over to Quatre and cuped his face in his hands. "Quatre…what happened?"

Quatre looked into Duo's eyes and more tears began to fall. He fell into Duo's open arms and cried.

"Oh Duo…I don't think Trowa loves me anymore!" Quatre cried.

Duo held Quatre and ran his fingers through his hair. "Shh, it's okay, Quat." He cooed.

Quatre sniffed and looked up at Duo. "I think I've known it for a long time…I just…I didn't want to admit it." He said sadly.

Duo nodded and tilted his chin up and they locked eyes.

"Quatre…do you love Trowa?"

Quatre hesitated. "I…I…" He sighed. "No…I suppose I don't. I don't think I've loved him for a long time…I…"

"You just felt so comfortable with him that you didn't want to say it aloud." Duo finished.

Quatre nodded. "Yes…how did you know?"

_Because that's why I never left Heero…_He thought.

"Listen Quat…" Duo said, avoiding the question, "I think you should talk to Trowa. You wouldn't want your friendship to be ruined because of this, would you?"

Quatre shook his head. "No. No I wouldn't want to loose Trowa! He's so wonderful!" Quatre looked down. "But how can I talk to him about this? I mean…"

"How can you not talk to him about this, Quat?"

Quatre sighed and looked down. "You're…You're right, Duo." He stood up. "I…I guess I should go now."

Duo stood up and rubbed Quatre's back encouragingly. "You can do this, Quat. You're one of the strongest people I know." He smiled.

Quatre blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Duo. You're wonderful too." Quatre leaned forward and kissed Duo's cheek before hurrying off to his room again.

Duo flushed madly and held his cheek. He frowned after the boy he loved. "I hope he's okay…" He said and ran the water for his shower.


	6. The Fight and the Fright

**Chapter Six**

**The Fight and the Fright **

Duo returned to his room after his shower to find the room empty. He smirked. Perhaps Relena was more ready than she thought. He chuckled to himself and walked over to the dresser in his room. He pulled out a white button up shirt and loose black pants to sleep in. After changing, he walked out to the balcony and sighed. He had left the shirt unbuttoned and the crisp air nipped at his chest. Normally he loved this weather, but tonight he has something else on his mind. He was wondering how Quatre was fairing with Trowa. He received his answer when he heard a window open below him. Glancing down he saw a load of shirts fly out into the snow. He leaned over the balcony curiously. He gasped when he realized the clothes were coming from Quatre and Trowa's room. He leaned over more to try and hear what was being said.

"Four long years and this is how you repay me!" That was Quatre's voice! It was rare that Quatre ever screamed let alone threw things.

"Quatre, you're being unreasonable!" Trowa shouted.

"Unreasonable? You're in love with someone else! For four years you've been in love with someone else and you never told me! You used me!"

"Quatre wait!"

Duo heard a door slam and then silence. "Uh oh…" He muttered and turned back into his room. He had every intention of going after the heart broken Quatre. He had just reached the door when he heard footsteps. He paused and put his ear to the door. He heard crying, but not just any crying, it was Quatre! Duo opened the door a crack and watched as Quatre carried his suitcase into the room directly across from Duo and slam the door shut.

"This isn't good…" Duo muttered.

Part of him felt enraged that Trowa had hurt Quatre, but his instincts told him to hold off on judgment until he knew exactly what happened. Deciding to let Quatre be alone, Duo walked down stairs to Trowa's room. He knocked and then waited. It was silent for a moment before the door opened and Trowa appeared. His face was tear-stained and sullen. Duo crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Rough night?"

Trowa looked down. "You…heard?"

Duo nodded. "How could I not? I'm surprised the whole house hasn't heard."

"I didn't want to hurt him…I didn't…" Trowa stuttered as a few more tears fell down his cheeks.

Duo sighed. "I think you better tell me what happened."

Trowa nodded and backed into the room so Duo could walk in and shut the door. "Quatre came back in from his shower and said that we needed to talk. I agreed, so we sat on the bed. He told me that we were drifting apart and he didn't want to loose me as a friend."

Duo nodded. "And what happened?"

"I told him he was right. And then…I…"

"You what, Trowa?"

Trowa sighed. "I told him I had fallen in love with…someone else."

"And?"

"And he went crazy! He started throwing my clothes out the window and saying that I was using him all this time and…and…" More tears fell down Trowa's face.

Duo sighed. "I'm sure he'll calm down. I don't think he wanted to admit that it was over."

_I know I didn't…_

Trowa nodded. "I suppose you're right. Maybe…maybe I should go talk to him." He said and stood up.

Duo pushed Trowa back down to the bed. "No. I think Quatre needs to be alone for a while. And I think you do too. Maybe you should talk to him in the morning. It'll give you both a chance to calm down."

Trowa sighed and looked at his lap. "I suppose you're right…"

Duo nodded. "Well…I leave you alone…goodnight Trowa." He said and turned to walk away. He paused at the door and turned around.

"And by the way, who is it you're in love with?"

Trowa blushed and didn't respond. Duo nodded. "Fine. You don't have to tell me." He waved and left the room. As he walked back up to his own room, he glanced at his watch; midnight.

"Hmph…" He grumbled. "Merry Christmas…" He muttered gloomily as he trudged back up the stairs.

Duo woke the next morning in an even worse mood than he had the night before. He groaned and rolled back over. He paused and opened his eyes. Heero wasn't there. He never came back to the room. He smirked. At least something was going right this trip. He closed his eyes and had every intention of going back to sleep when suddenly a rather frantic, and very nude, Heero ran through the balcony doors and dove into bed with Duo.

"Umph." Duo gasped when Heero landed on him. "Heero what the-"

"Just pretend I've been here the whole time." He muttered and closed his eyes.

Duo opened his mouth to speak when there came a knock on the door. Duo looked up but before he could get out of bed the door opened and in came a rather chipper looking maid.

"Good mornin'" She smiled.

Duo smirked. Now he understood. Heero was with Relena when they heard the maid and Heero had only just made it over to his actual room before she made it over here.

"Mornin'" Duo replied and glanced at Heero who blushed.

The maid busied herself around the room, dusting and the like before she left without a word. Duo blinked after her and then turned to Heero.

"Caught in the act, eh?" He smirked.

Heero's face turned a dark burgundy and he turned away.

Duo laughed and then turned when another sound at the door caught his attention. Quatre was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas!" He exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas, Quat!" Duo smiled.

_He looks better…he and Trowa must have talked…_Duo thought.

"Hurry and get dressed," he said, glancing at Heero. "Breakfast is being served in five minutes." He said and walked away.

"Five minutes!" Duo jumped out of bed and turned to Heero. "Hurry before there's nothing left!"

Heero remained still.

"Oh…" Duo frowned and turned around. "S-sorry…"

Heero sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry Duo…I…I know you've seen…I just…"

Duo shook his head. "It's okay. I understand." He smiled, even though Heero couldn't see. "So…how was it?"

Heero froze and dropped the sweatpants he was holding. "Wh-what?"

Duo chuckled. "You know what. How was _it_?"

Heero blushed and quickly pulled his pants up. He stormed past Duo to find a shirt. "It's none of your business."

Duo smirked. "That good, huh?"

Heero blushed again and ripped his shirt from the dresser and stormed down the hall. Duo laughed and followed him after running a brush through his hair once. When they got down stairs, the others were already eating. Zechs, Noin and Relena were discussing old Christmas plans, Wufei and Sally were talking in hushed voices (_No doubt about the Preventers, _Duo thought.), Hilde was tinkering with some machine she had brought with her and Trowa and Quatre were talking quietly. Duo smiled.

_That's a good sign…_

Once Heero and Duo sat down Quatre stood up. "Everyone, I have something to say."

"Not another surprise, Quatre. You've done enough." Noin smiled.

"No, it's not a surprise…it's something more…serious." Quatre said with a slight frown.

The table hushed and all faced Quatre.

"I just thought you all should be the first to know…" He glanced at Trowa who nodded. "…that Trowa and I are breaking up."

Everyone gasped and looked from Trowa to Quatre and back again.

"But…why?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I thought you two were happy." Noin added.

Quatre smiled sadly and shook his head. "Not anymore. We were only kidding ourselves. It wasn't meant to be." His smile warmed noticeably. "But don't worry. We talked last night and we're fine."

Trowa nodded and smiled over at Duo who shot him a 'thumbs up'.

"We just thought you should know." Quatre finished.

"I must admit…" Wufei started. He looked up at Quatre, "your honesty is admirable."

Quatre nodded. "Thank you, Wufei."

"Yes, we're sorry you're not together anymore, but we're glad you're still friends." Noin smiled.

Quatre nodded. "We are too." He smiled and this time it was a true smile. Even Trowa seemed more upbeat.

Breakfast was light and full of laughter and afterward everyone retired to the living room where Quatre brought tea and cookies for everyone. While the mood inside was light and happy, outside the clouds began to roll in and the wind picked up. Soon it was banging against the windows and rattling the door.

"Man, it's bad out there!" Duo exclaimed looking out the window.

"Are we safe in here, Quatre?" Relena asked.

Quatre nodded. "Yes, don't worry. This house has been reinforced several times with the strongest material. We'll be okay."

Everyone nodded but the women didn't seem so sure. Attempting to lighten the mood, Zechs stood up.

"Well, since we're all here, why don't we play a game?"

Duo jumped up and turned to Zechs. "Hey! Great idea!"

"What should we play?" Relena asked.

"How about charades?" Trowa suggested.

Quatre smiled. "Ooo I love that game!"

"Me too!" Duo giggled. He ran to the center of the room. "Me first! Me first!"

He snapped his mouth shut and held him palms face out.

"Let me guess…you're an idiot?" Wufei scoffed.

Duo glared at him and shook his head. He held up two fingers.

"Two words?" Quatre asked.

Duo nodded and then held up one fingers.

"First word…" Trowa leaned forward.

Duo made a motion like he was swinging a bat.

"Baseball?" Quatre asked.

"Bat?" Noin tried.

Duo shook his head and did the motion again.

"Hmmm…is it a club?" Zechs offered.

"It's a scythe." Heero said without looking up.

Duo jumped up and down nodding. Everyone turned to Heero who looked up. He turned to Duo with a slight glare. "Death God."

Duo slumped slightly. "Aww, no fair. You guessed it!"

Heero turned his gaze down again and shrugged. "You're too predictable."

Duo huffed and slouched over to the couch where he plopped.

"I'll go now." Quatre smiled and stood up.

He walked to the center of the room and as soon as he turned around they heard a loud BANG against the door. Quatre jumped and turned around.

"What in the world was that?" Zechs asked jumping up.

"I…I don't know." Quatre said and walked to the door. He placed his ear against the wood and listened. "I can't hear anything…" He reached over and carefully pulled the door open just an inch or two. He gasped and slammed the door shut again.

"Uhh…" He muttered and backed away from the door.

"What's wrong, Quat?" Duo asked standing up.

"I think we have a problem…" He said pointing to the door.

Heero stood up instinctually. "What is it?"

"We're snowed in!" Trowa exclaimed looking out the window. "There must have been an avalanche…"

Quatre nodded. "I think we're stuck here for a while…"

"What supplies do you have in this house, Winner?" Wufei asked.

"We always keep an emergency supply in the basement. It should last us about a week or two if we use it all sparingly." His voice was steady but he looked faint.

"Don't worry, Little One. We'll get out of here." Trowa cooed.

Quatre smiled and even blushed a bit. "I know. I'll call Rashid and he can get us some help." He said and walked off into the kitchen to find the phone.

"I should call work. I don't think we're coming back any time soon." Sally said to Wufei and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. The others scattered to various parts of the house to call works and family to let them know of their whereabouts. Duo sighed and leaned back against the house rubbing his temples.

"This is turning out to be a _very_ joyous occasion…"


	7. A Midnight Fling

**Chapter Seven**

**A Midnight Fling**

Quatre's call to Rashid did little good. Rashid said he could get some men on it but with how deep they were buried, it would take at least a week. Duo found it hard to believe that a four story house could be buried completely in snow until Quatre showed him the huge piles of snow surrounding the attic windows. His mood had dropped significantly after that until Heero reminded him that he was currently trapped in a beautiful house with the man he loved, who also happened to be single. Duo brightened visibly at that and could always be found helping Quatre with one thing or offering to carry something with another. It wasn't until New Years Eve that an idea struck him.

"I've got it!" Duo exclaimed on morning while Relena and Heero were making eyes at one another.

Relena turned to him. "You've got what, Duo?"

"A plan!" He smiled.

"Are you going to tell us?" Heero asked.

Duo nodded excitedly. "Okay, it's New Years Eve right?"

They nodded.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't couples usually kiss to bring in the new year?"

Relena nodded but Heero raised a brow. "I don't see what this has to do with-"

"Let me finish!" Duo interrupted. "Okay, so when it comes time for the kiss I'll just slip in and kiss him! When he asks what I was doing, I can just say I got caught up in all the excitement!"

Relena smothered a laugh and Heero rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just tell him face to face? Why do you have to trick him?" Heero asked.

"It's not a trick! Trust me, this will work!" He giggled and ran out of the room.

Bounding through the halls Duo thought he over heard voices. He slowed and walked silently over to the wall and then listened.

"I suppose it's better this way, huh?" It was Trowa. He seemed upset.

"Yes, it is."

Duo covered his mouth to keep from gasping. He was talking to Wufei!

"I'm…I'm sorry I even said anything." Trowa was saying.

Duo heard Wufei grunt and then heard footsteps. "Don't be sorry for your honesty." He said and suddenly Duo was face to face with the straight-faced Chinese man.

Wufei seemed shocked but recovered quickly. "Do you mind, Maxwell?"

Duo smirked. "Oh not at all, Wuffers!" He smirked and bounded away as though nothing had happened.

_Could Wufei be the one that Trowa loves? _Duo thought as he walked away.

He entered the living room on the first floor and found Quatre sitting on the floor with a stack of papers surrounding him. Duo bounced over and sat in front of him.

"Whacha doin?"

Quatre started and then smiled. "Oh, Hello Duo. I'm just catching up on some work."

Duo frowned. "But we're on vacation, Q-man! Take advantage of the avalanche and relax!"

Quatre smiled sadly. "I wish I could. But I'm so behind already…"

"Hey I have a great idea! Let's have a big party tonight! You know, stay up till midnight and everything! It's the New Year, we have to celebrate!"

Quatre smiled. "Well…"

"Come on, please please please?" Duo begged linking his fingers together and pouting.

Quatre laughed. "Alright. I think I can even find some wine in the cellar.

"Yah! Alcohol!" Duo cheered and began to dance around the room causing Quatre to laugh.

Night fell and the whole gang gathered on the forth floor in the den, because it was the only room with a TV. They had tuned in to the news to watch the ball drop in New York City while they drank and ate. Duo was already on his third glass of wine while everyone else was on their first.

"Woohoo! Party!" Duo cried.

"Calm down, Duo. You'll party yourself out and it's only 9 o'clock." Zechs laughed.

"It's no good. Once he starts drinking he won't listen to reason." Heero said from the corner where he and Relena were talking.

Quatre was laughing and his cheeks were a little flushed. Noin had commented on it and it only caused him to laugh harder.

"He really can't hold his liquor." Trowa explained causing Quatre to laugh harder.

The others smirked and chuckled slightly. The conversation continued and the alcohol poured freely. Everyone's spirits were lifted heavily when Rashid called saying he could have them out by morning. The conversation was merry all around and Duo had even become slightly more civilized until…

"Hey look! The ball's dropping!" Duo pointed to the screen.

The others turned.

"Is it really that late?" Zechs asked looking at his watch.

"Yes yes look!" Duo pointed and sure enough, on the screen the large disco-like ball was falling.

"10…9…8…"

Duo looked around.

_I gotta find Quatre!_ He ran through the den searching but Quatre didn't seem to be around.

"…7…6…5…"

Duo, panicked that he would miss his chance, ran out of the room, thinking that Quatre had left to the bathroom. He turned and ran towards the bathroom but just as he was reaching it he heard giggling from behind him. He turned and saw Quatre and Wufei kissing against Wufei's bedroom door. Duo's felt his heart fall into his knees. Quatre's arms were wrapped tightly around Wufei's neck and Wufei was struggling with the bedroom door. Duo was frozen in place as he watched the door finally come free and Wufei scoop Quatre up in his arms and carry him into the room. The door slammed shut behind them and Duo stood alone in an empty hallway.

"…4…3…2…"

Duo fell to his knees in the passageway and felt tears threatening to pour from his eyes. Through the open door to the den he heard the announcer shout 1 and all of his friends cheering.

_I missed it…I missed my chance…_Duo thought as tears stung his eyes while falling down his cheeks. _I missed it…_

Heero came out of the den with Relena attached to his arm. Both were smiling and holding drinks. Heero spotted Duo sitting on the floor and motioned for Relena to head to her room without him. She nodded, shot a worried glance to Duo, and then left for the stairs. Heero walked up to Duo and stood over him. He turned his head in the direction of Duo's gaze and frowned at Wufei's door. As though a light was turned on in Heero's brain he sighed and turned to Duo.

"Quatre?" He asked.

Duo didn't move. "I've missed my chance…" Duo muttered. He turned to look up at Heero. "Why didn't I take advantage of it when I had the chance?"

Heero didn't respond. Duo turned his gaze back to Wufei's door. "I've lost him for good…haven't I?"

Heero shrugged. "Maybe not."

Duo looked down and chuckled darkly. "Maybe not…" he stood up and turned to Heero. "I've lost him…"

Heero met his friend's eyes. "Do you want me to stay the night with you?"

Duo looked down and didn't respond for a moment. "If you want to be with Relena…"

"I want to make sure you're okay." Heero said softly.

Duo looked up at him.

"I've never liked…seeing you hurt." Heero said more hesitantly than he would have liked.

Duo smiled. "I know…" he placed his hand on Heero's shoulder, "I'll be alright. It was silly of me to get my hopes up in the first place."

Heero raised a brow.

"Really, I'm fine." Duo reassured. "Relena's probably waiting for you."

Heero nodded and after squeezing Duo's hand on his shoulder, he turned and walked to the circle stair to follow Relena. Duo turned to Wufei's door and sighed.

"Take care of him, Wufei…please." He muttered and turned to walk back to his room.


	8. A Friendly Party

Okay, I know, this has taken a while to come out. But as you'll notice, this is a looooooooong chapter and a lot of action happens in it. I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

**A Friendly Party**

_What have I done? Did I really do…that?_

Quatre thought as he lay in Wufei's arms just as the sun was peaking through the window. He hardly dared to even breathe, too afraid that it would turn to be a dream. Did he really spend last night with Chang Wufei?

_I must have…I'm still here…_

He could hear Wufei's heart beating as his head rested on his bare chest. It seemed real. Something inside him told him he should feel awkward, but he didn't. He felt…right; comfortable even. He smiled and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him when he felt Wufei shift. He suddenly felt worried. Would Wufei feel the same? Or would he be upset? Quatre moved his head from the Chinese man's chest and looked up at his face. He seemed almost nervous.

"Winner, I-"

Quatre covered his mouth with his palm. "Please…call me Quatre."

Wufei smiled softly. "Quatre…" He cleared his throat and continued. "Quatre, last night…I mean…I know that you just broke up with Barton…and I know that you were probably just…that I was just…"

Quatre shot up and shook his head. "No Wufei! You weren't just a rebound!" He said worriedly.

Wufei sat up and looked at Quatre. "Because I would understand if I were. I mean…we were drunk…well, you were drunk." He blushed slightly.

"Do you…" Quatre swallowed. "Do you remember it all then?"

Wufei blushed darker and nodded.

Quatre blushed and looked down. "I…wish I could." He said softly.

Wufei reached over and tilted his chin up to face him. He smiled seductively and kissed Quatre's nose.

"I'm sure we can arrange something." He muttered and then silenced the shy blond with an Earth shattering kiss.

* * *

Duo sat at the breakfast table slumped over his bowl of cereal. He hadn't slept much and was still trying to get over his own stupidity. 

"I should have just told him…I should have…"

"You should have told who what?"

Duo jerked his head up to see a very cheerful Quatre walk into the room. Duo suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"Oh I…uhh…" Wufei walked in beside Quatre and threaded his fingers with the small blond.

Duo's eyes went to their hands and then back to their eyes. Quatre blushed and Wufei shifted. Duo did his best to force a smile but all that came of it was a small smirk.

"Congratulations…" He muttered and turned back to his cereal.

_I must have been wrong about him and Trowa…_He thought gloomily as Quatre and Wufei pulled up chairs beside him.

"Thanks." Quatre smiled. "So, you should have told what to who, Duo?" He repeated.

"Oh…uh…nothing." He smiled nonchalantly.

Moments later, Trowa walked into the room and froze when he saw Wufei and Quatre holding hands. His eyes met Wufei's and both stared. Wufei squeezed Quatre's hand tighter and Trowa glanced to the young Arab. Quatre smiled and met Trowa's eyes, begging for acceptance. Trowa finally smiled slightly and nodded to them before walking to get his own breakfast.

Duo watched all this with curiosity but felt too distracted to do much about it. He had, once again, lost the man of his dreams to a friend. He glanced at Quatre over his cereal spoon. He was smiling and laughing. Even Wufei seemed happier. Duo sighed; if they were happy, then he was happy. He chuckled darkly to himself at the irony of his situation.

"What's so funny, Duo?" Quatre asked, throwing Duo out of his thoughts.

"Oh," He smiled, "Nothing. I was just thinking about something funny Heero said last night."

"Something funny? Yuy? Sometimes I wonder what you do to him in there, Maxwell." Wufei scoffed.

"You wanna come over and find out, Wuffers?" Duo said seductively and winked.

Wufei blushed slightly and turned back to his food.

Duo chuckled again and stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go work on the car." He said and left the kitchen.

"Work on the car?" Quatre watched Duo leave. "He only does that when something has upset him." He turned to Wufei and Trowa. "Do you think he's okay?"

Trowa shrugged. "Maybe he and Heero had an argument."

Quatre nodded and turned back to the place the braided boy had disappeared. "Yes…maybe…"

* * *

By midday, Rashid had dug through the snow and freed the very stir-crazy ex-soldiers. Duo was happier than the rest to get free. He was tired of watching Quatre snuggle up to Wufei on the couch when they watched TV. He was tired of listening to Heero and Relena carry on through the night. But most of all, he was tired of being cooped up indoors for so long. He was grateful when he was finally able to retreat to his shop on Monday morning. It didn't take long for him to become so absorbed in his work that the others were starting to wonder about his wellbeing. 

One afternoon, a few weeks after New Years Day, Quatre and Wufei called a meeting at Quatre's house to discuss "poor Duo." Heero and Relena sat on the couch, Quatre sat curled next to Wufei on the Love seat, and Zechs and Trowa stood off to the side.

"Why did you ask us all here, Quatre?" Heero finally asked after a long silence.

The small blond glanced up at Wufei, who nodded encouragingly. Quatre smiled and sat up, looking at his friends. "Wufei and I are getting worried about Duo. He's always working now and no one ever gets to see him." He turned to Heero. "How often is he home? Does he even sleep there anymore?"

Heero couldn't hide the blush that crept over his cheeks. The truth was, he didn't know if Duo slept there. He assumed he did, but he spent most nights with Relena. Deciding his silence was enough of an answer, Heero just shrugged and grunted. Trowa cleared his throat.

"I'm worried about Duo too. He seems to be throwing himself into his work. I stopped by his shop yesterday and he wouldn't even see me. Hilde said he was too busy, but I'm not sure anymore." He said.

Quatre nodded. "Yeah, I've tired stopping by several times over the past week and I received the same behavior. I'm worried he'll burn out if he's not careful."

Zechs turned to Heero. "You're not having problems are you? I mean…your relationship is fine?"

Again Heero blushed. Twice in an hour! That was a world record for him. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "No, we're fine. Though we've both been busy with work so we haven't seen much of each other." That much was true. Relena had been having a lot of press conferences lately and Heero was working long hours watching over her.

Wufei sat up. "Quatre and I have a plan that we hope will bring Maxwell out of his mechanical shell."

Quatre brightened at this and sat up. "Yes, we want to start having more get together's. You know, parties and such with just us friends. You know all how much he loves parties, and then maybe he'll become his happy self again."

Relena and Heero glanced at each other. Duo wasn't going to like that idea. While they couldn't be sure, they had a feeling they knew why Duo was closing himself up. He didn't want to be around Quatre while Wufei was with him. Heero had seen this happen to his friend before. He didn't want the God of Death to come out again; not when it was just being buried. He sighed and nodded.

"That may work." He muttered. He knew that Duo wouldn't like it, but he also knew that closing himself up wouldn't help either. Maybe Quatre's idea would work…or at least help.

* * *

Duo lay under his twentieth car that day with oil covering his coveralls. He crawled out and smiled at his work. The car had come in completely trashed. The oil hadn't been changed in god only knows how long, which meant the filter was trashed. The air filter was clogged and the water pump was leaking. It really amazed him how people can neglect their cars like this. Duo had finally managed to finish the repairs and it made him feel good to have a job well done. He walked into the break room to wash his hands and fill out the completion report and receipt. Hilde was sitting at the table on the phone and she looked far too happy for her own good. Duo ran the hot water and tried to listen in. 

"…yeah, that sounds great…7 o'clock? Right…okay, see you then!" The phone clicked softly as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Duo asked reaching for a paper towel to dry his hands with.

"Trowa." She smiled. "His sister is in town so he wants to throw a welcoming party for her. It's at 7 today. We're both invited."

Duo smiled. "Hey that's great! Trow hasn't seen Cathy in a while. That should be fun." He said and sat down at the table with his clipboard and started filling in boxes. "Hey, do me a favor and tell me how it went?"

Hilde's face fell. "You're not coming?"

Duo shook his head. "Naw, I have a lot to do around here. The Petersons still have to get their van cleared and then I have that old school bus. It's really totaled and will take special care."

Hilde sat next to him. "Come on Duo. What's wrong with you? Did something happen with you and Heero over Christmas?"

Duo glanced up at her. Her eyes were cutting into his and he sighed. He laid his pencil down and looked at her. "No, nothing happened between me and Heero. I just…can't go. That's all."

Hilde looked the tall braided man before her and sighed. "Duo…you used to be able to talk to me. What happened?"

Duo continued to write on the clipboard. "Don't worry about it Hilde. It's nothing."

She stood up and glared at him. "Well, if you finish those two jobs before the party will you go with me?"

He looked up at her. There was no way he'd finish so he smirked. "Sure, kid. Whatever you say."

Seeming satisfied, Hilde left the break room. Duo rolled his eyes and continued his paper work. After what seemed like hours, Duo returned to the garage to find Hilde bent over the school bus.

"Hilde? What're you doin?" He asked going up to her.

She jumped down from the hood and wiped her hands on her pants. "Helping you." She smirked. "The bus is nearly done and all you have to do is fill out the paperwork for the Peterson's. I can finish this real quick." She said and jumped back into the hood.

Duo stood with his mouth open, staring. Hilde glanced back at him and smirked. "Now you have no excuse. You have to come with me to the party."

Duo tried to form words but he knew she was right. He huffed and turned back to the break room to fill out the correct papers. How did she manage to fool him? He taught her too well…

However begrudgingly, Duo and Hilde left the shop at 6:30 and climbed into Duo's convertible to head to Trowa's house. Duo had never been there since Trowa moved out of Quatre's mansion. He had to admit that he was partially curious. The only real "bachelor pad" he had seen was Wufei's and you can't really call that a bachelor pad. It was mostly empty with a few training mats around the floor and some wall scrolls of some ancient Chinese mottos. Trowa was always the "strong silent type" as Hilde put it. Duo was curious how he would adorn his new home.

They pulled up to the small one story house and climbed out. Heero's car was out front already along with the car Zechs and Noin shared.

"Looks like most everyone is already here." Hilde smiled. She grabbed Duo's arm and pulled him to the house.

"Go on, ring the bell." She told him.

Duo rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell. After waiting a few seconds, the door opened and Trowa stood with a small smile on the other side.

"Duo, Hilde. Please come in." He said and stepped back to let them pass.

Duo walked in and looked around. The hall way was covered in pictures: some of Trowa in the circus, some of Catherine, and a lot of the Gundam pilots. Duo raised a brow. He was slightly surprised that Trowa, the most silent of the group, would have so many pictures and memories around the place.

"Nice place, Trow." Duo smiled.

"Thank you." Trowa led them down the hall and into a large living room with dark green carpet and dark brown furniture.

Relena was sitting with Catherine and Noin, talking happily, while Heero and Zechs talked more quietly in the corner. They all looked up when Trowa came in with Duo and Hilde.

"Cathy, you remember Duo and Hilde?"

Catherine smiled and nodded. "Yes. It's good to see you again." She smiled.

"Pleasures mine." Duo smiled and Hilde joined the other women on the couch.

"Help yourself, Duo." Trowa said and indicated a table with drinks and small snacks.

"Don't mind if I do." Duo smirked and picked up a coke.

He joined Heero in the corner after Zechs had wandered off in search of the bathroom. He sent a momentary glare at Heero before smiling in a way that said, "I'll get you for this".

"So…" He muttered taking a drink of his coke, "how much did they pay ya?"

Heero raised a brow.

"Well, they must be payin ya." Duo leered. "After all, you never would have let them drag me here without something in it for yourself."

Heero glared back. "You need to be around people, Duo. Closing yourself up isn't going to help."

Duo leaned in dangerously close to Heero. "I'm around people plenty. I work with people. What I don't need is being around people who do nothing but pity me."

Heero's eyes narrowed. "I don't pity you. And neither do the others. We're worried about you. I know why you don't want to be here. But the others don't and they can't understand why you never talk to any of them anymore." He paused and then continued. "I don't want you to loose what you've taken so long to gain back." He muttered.

Duo paused, his eyes wide. Was Heero really worried? He shook his head and smirked. "I appreciate the sentiment, Heero, but what you don't seem to understand is that closing myself up is the only way I can deal with the pain. For years I had you to help me, now I don't so I have to deal with it on my own."

"So now you're blaming me for your loss of emotions?" Heero glared.

Duo shook his head. "No. All I'm saying is that without us," he motioned between the two of them, "I'm a little lost. I have to close myself up to keep from breaking down. In the past, I would curl up to you and somehow…that made me feel better. But I can't do that now. You're with Relena, and I'm glad, because you deserve it. I'm a big boy and it's time I dealt with my problems on my own."

Heero sighed and nodded. "I understand." They stared into each other's eyes. "Are you leaving?" Heero finally asked.

Duo shook his head and sighed. "I can't. Not now. It would be rude and much too obvious…I'll stay."

Heero nodded his approval and the two turned to rejoin the conversation. Relena and Hilde were laughing about a new movie that just came out and Catherine and taken to talking with Zechs and Noin. Trowa was nowhere to be found and it wasn't until Duo heard voices in the hall that he knew why. Wufei and Quatre had arrived. He clenched his teeth and waited for them to come around the corner. Heero felt Duo stiffen when Quatre turned the corner holding tightly to Wufei's hand. He knew that it must be agony going on inside Duo's head and he wished he could help, but he knew there was nothing to be done.

Duo plastered on a large grin and waved.

"Hey Quat! Wuffers."

Wufei glared at the nickname and Duo smirked, somehow feeling better. He approached them and Quatre nearly giggled.

"It's great to see you Duo!" The small blond latched himself around Duo's middle an hugged him tightly. "You're always so busy!"

Duo clenched, trying not to think about the body around him. He gently pushed the smaller man away and smiled.

"Yeah well, not all of us have you're kinda money. I gotta make endsmeat some how." He smirked.

"Oh Duo…" Quatre frowned. "You know I'd be glad to lend you money if ever you needed it."

Duo waved the suggestion away as though it were a fly. "Naw. I need to make my own living. But thanks anyway." He smiled.

Quatre nodded and then joined Catherine, Zechs and Noin in the corner. Wufei remained behind and looked Duo over carefully. Duo raised a brow at him.

"Somethin' wrong, Wuffers?" Duo asked.

Ignoring the nickname, Wufei sneered. "Is there something you're choosing not to share?"

Duo raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Wufei approached him menacingly. "I mean, you haven't been your annoying self lately. Not since the avalanche."

Duo chuckled low in his throat, the same way he used to when he was the God of Death. "I'm surprised you noticed me during New Years." He looked up at the Chinese man. "You seemed a little busy with Quatre."

Wufei glared, trying desperately to hide his blush. "Forgive me, Maxwell. I will remember next time that a concerned friend is no longer of any consequence to you." He said sarcastically and stormed off to the others.

Duo watched after him. He didn't mean to hurt him. He didn't have anything against Wufei. He wasn't jealous.

_Like hell you're not! _His brain yelled. Duo sighed and sat on the couch, sipping his coke.

He did have something against Wufei; He had Quatre. He never wanted it to be that way. He didn't want to be mad at every boyfriend Quatre had, just because that person had the cute blond and he didn't. He watched his friends laughing and carrying on and he suddenly felt like a stranger to them. Usually, it was him in the center of it all, making the jokes that caused those laughs. What was wrong with him? He didn't belong here anymore.

He jumped when Heero sat next to him. Neither friend looked at the other, they just watched the commotion. When Heero spoke, his voice was soft and quiet.

"You okay?"

Duo chuckled. "What do you think?"

"Hn" Heero grunted and drank some of his coke.

"I don't belong here…do I?" Duo asked.

Heero glanced at him then turned to the others. "Only because you're forcing yourself out of the picture."

Duo smirked. He could always count on Heero for pinpointing the exact problem. Two years after the war hadn't changed that. "Yeah…I guess I am." He took the last drink of his coke and tossed the can in a near by trash bin. He glanced at Heero. "Would you mind giving Hilde a ride home?"

"Hn" Heero grunted.

Duo smirked and nodded. "Thanks. Tell everyone I had an emergency and had to go." He stood up and snuck out of the house. Heero sat, immobile, as he heard the car roar to life and peal out of the driveway. The party came to a halt when everyone realized that Duo was gone.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Quatre shouted.

"It was going so good too!" Catherine huffed and sat down.

"He had an emergency." Heero said from outside of the group.

Zechs smirked. "And you believed him?"

Heero gazed at the tall blond and then turned away.

"Of course he didn't. They're lovers. He had to defend him." Noin cooed and Heero blushed slightly.

Trowa sighed and looked down at Catherine. "I appreciate you coming anyway. I know you're busy."

She smiled. "It's no big deal. I always love seeing my baby brother." She teased and kissed Trowa's cheek causing him to blush.

Quatre collapsed on the couch, looking frustrated. "Well…we just have to try again." He looked around the room. "Any suggestions?"

* * *

Duo was beginning to get very aggravated with his so-called friends. They had dragged him to fifty parties in a single month and all for reasons that seemed to be a bit to convenient. 

_"Oh Duo, one of my sisters is getting married! She's having an engagement party, come along!"_

_"Oh Duo, it's the anniversary of the first gun shot of the war. Let's celebrate the fact that it's over!" _

_"Oh Duo, I stubbed my toe. Wanna come over and watch it heal!"_

Duo growled into the cars he was working on as he mocked the reasons. He was starting to concider telling the others that he and Heero weren't together so they couldn't use him to get him there. He smashed that idea quickly when he realized that they would probably just pity him if he did that; Pity meant more parites. If he was invited to one more party for a useless reason, he was going to…

"Duo!"

Duo was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Hilde come in. Her shout startled him and he slammed his finger with his wrench.

"Ow!" He shouted and shook his wounded finger. He pulled himself out from under the car and glared up at her. "What?"

She hesitated, startled by his response. "Uhh…you have a phone call. I can take a message if you…"

"No, I got it." He stood up and stormed off into the break room. He picked up the phone and tried to hide his hostility. "D & H Mechanics. Duo here. What can I do for ya?"

"Duo? It's me, Quatre."

Duo's eyes widened. The normally happy voice sounded deep and distressed. "Quat? Are you okay?"

A small sob on the other line told him no. "Duo…I…Something has happened."

Duo sat down in a chair and gazed at the wall, as though Quatre was sitting there with him. "What is it, Quatre?"

Another sob and then a sniff. "Well, I…I just…"

"Quat, if somethin's wrong, you need to tell me." Duo said, feeling protective.

"It's not me. I'm fine. And it's not the others. It's just my...my sister."

Duo's eyes widened. If something was wrong with one of Quatre's sisters, then Quat would be crushed. He loved those girls. "What's wrong with her?"

"She…She was in a terrible car accident…and…and she…didn't…"

"Oh Quat…" Duo said into the phone. "Don't tell me she…"

Quatre sobbed again. "She…She didn't make it. I…" another sniff, "I just wanted to let you know…the funeral is tomorrow but it's only family. I…I was going to have a wake for her and I…"

"I'll be there, Quat." Duo said without letting him finish.

Quatre's voice seemed to lighten on the other line. "Oh thank you Duo. Thank you."

* * *

When Duo showed up at Quatre's mansion after the funeral he saw the small blond standing in the middle of a group of women, all of whom looked very distressed. Quatre's pale features were stained from tears and he looked a mess. His usually tidy hair was completely out of place and his cloths seemed less "perfect" than usual. Duo walked over to him and tapped his back. Quatre turned around and smiled widely behind his tear stained face. 

"Oh Duo! You're here!" He exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

Duo wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller man and cooed in his ear. "Yeah, I'm here." He rubbed his hair and looked down into his eyes. "How ya holdin' up?"

Quatre pulled away and sniffed slightly. "Alright…I suppose. My other sisters are here…and their husbands." He said motioning to the group behind him. "They're helping me get through it."

Duo nodded in acknowledgment and looked back at the Arab before him. "Which sister was it?"

"Aleine. She was the second youngest. She was the closest to my age…she was only a couple years older." He said sadly.

Duo nodded. "I'm sorry Quat."

Quatre nodded. "Me too."

Duo looked around and noticed all of the other pilots gathered in the corner, but Wufei was no where to be found. He furrowed his brow and turned back to Quatre.

"Where's Wufei? Shouldn't he be here?"

Quatre seemed to hesitate before he smiled. "Oh, he's out getting ice. We…we needed more."

Duo nodded but for some reason he didn't believe Quatre. Something about the way he became nervous told him he was lying, but now was not the time to question him about it. "Well, why don't you get back to your sisters. This is a time for family."

Quatre nodded and hugged Duo one last time before walking off to the crowd of women again. Duo sighed after him and joined his friends.

"Hey." He said to the others.

They acknowledged him with nods and waves, but no smiles.

"This is horrible…" Relena said sadly and Heero instinctually placed his arm around her for comfort. Normally this would have been curious behavior, but at a funeral, it was alright.

Duo nodded in agreement and looked around again. Still no Wufei. "Hey, does anyone know where Wufei is?"

Noin shook her head. "He said he would be back. Something about needing ice."

Duo nodded. He still wasn't sure, but at least someone could back up Quatre's statement.

"I'm going to get a drink." Trowa said softly and left the room to go into the kitchen. Duo raised a brow as he watched the silent pilot walk away. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah…good idea." He silently followed the Frenchman, being carefully to stay a few steps behind.

Trowa entered the kitchen, but didn't head to the refrigerator. He turned and headed upstairs. Duo frowned and followed, suddenly grateful for Professor G.'s stealth teaching. He watched Trowa enter one of the rooms on the third floor. Waiting back on the staircase for a while, Duo began up the stairs. He paused when he heard sound coming from the other end of the hall. He paused but before he could move, Quatre appeared in the hall.

"Oh Duo!" He smiled and joined him. "I was just looking for Wufei. Someone said they saw him come up here."

Duo glanced at the closed door and then shrugged. "I was looking for him too. Guess he's not up here."

A sound from behind the closed door told them that someone was up here, and he wasn't alone. Quatre froze and turned to the bedroom door. The sound was a shout, but not one of pain. Duo could almost feel the silent battle going on inside the blond head as he decided whether or not he wanted to open the door. The sounds became louder and more rushed and Duo recognized one voice as that of Wufei. Silent tears welled up in Quatre's eyes as he stared at the door. Duo couldn't take it anymore, he wrapped his arms around Quatre and steered him away to the second floor and led them into a bedroom. After shutting the door, Duo joined the still frozen Quatre on the bed. He looked at his friend for a long time before speaking.

"How long have you known?"

Quatre barely moved. "About a week."

"And you haven't said anything?"

Quatre shook his head. "I always assumed he would tell me when the time was right."

Duo felt his temper flare. "Quatre, the moment your boyfriend starts screwing other guys is the right time!"

The tears in Quatre's eyes fell and he looked down. "I…I didn't want to believe it." He cried.

Duo's face softened and he pulled the broken ex-soldier into his arms. "I'm sorry for shouting. And I'm sorry for…for them."

Quatre wrapped his arms around Duo and cried freely into his chest. Duo sat patiently, just rubbing his back and cooing softly into his ear. Quatre cried until he ran out of tears and then for another hour, just to make sure. The sun was setting when he finally calmed down. He looked up at Duo and wiped his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry, Duo."

Duo shook his head. "Don't be. Everyone needs a good cry now and then." He smiled warmly and brushed some tears away from his face.

Quatre smiled. "I'm lucky to have you Duo. You're so great to me. You always have been."

Duo chuckled. "Yeah, well what are friends for?"

Quatre nodded. He lay back on the bed and propped himself up with his elbows. "You know something?"

"Hm?" Duo asked laying on his side and looking at the beautiful blond before him.

Quatre turned to him. "I'm always submissive."

Duo's eyes widened in shock and he tried to hide the blush as visions of Quatre under him swarmed through his mind. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean…I'm always the one who just sits back and lets things happen to him. I've never asked anyone out before. I've always just waited for someone to notice me."

"Well," Duo cleared his throat. "That's not necessarily a bad thing, Quat."

Quatre nodded. "I know. But I'm tired of it." He sat up. "If Wufei and Trowa want to be together, then let them. I'm glad their happy." He turned to Duo. "But now I have to make me happy."

Duo wasn't sure where this was going but he was glad that Quatre was feeling better. He sat up and smiled. "That's good Quat! You need to be assertive and go and take what you want for yourself."

Quatre smiled and nodded. "I think I will!" He stood up and turned to Duo. "You know what I've always wanted?"

"What's that?"

"Well…there's this guy…he's a really good friend of mine but I've always been afraid to say anything to him. He's always had people surrounding him and he seems really popular with both sexes, so I figured he'd never want me anyway."

Duo felt his pulse quicken. He couldn't be talking about…

"I've always found him attractive and now I think is the time to finally tell him!" He finished happily.

Duo's palms were sweaty and he could barely breath. "Uh…yeah, Quat. That sounds like a great idea. So…who is it?"

Quatre looked around to the door to make sure it was still shut and leaned in close to Duo. "Well…it's Zechs."

Just like an atomic blast, Duo's spirit exploded into a million tiny pieces. Of course Quatre wasn't talking about him. He forced a smile and nodded.

"Zechs? Really?"

Quatre nodded happily. "I found out recently that he's bi and he and Noin broke up not long ago. What do you think? Do you think I have a chance?"

Duo wanted nothing more than to tell him no. Tell him that Zechs would never date him because if he did he would die at the hands of the God of Death, but he couldn't. He stood up and looked into Quatre's eyes with a smile.

"No one could say no to you, Quat."

Quatre grinned and ran out of the room, almost giddy, leaving Duo behind to wipe his own tears away.

"No one…" He repeated into the silence.

* * *

Okay, I know it's really sad. Please don't hurt me! hides I promise it has a happy ending! So other than the sad part...how was it? 


	9. Operation Confession

I know, I know. It's been a while. I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner. I got stuck at my In-law's house and was without a computer. Anyway, here it is, at long last, Chapter Nine of In the Heart of Death! I hope you enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

**Operation Confession**

After loosing the love of his life for the third time in the past few months, Duo wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and wait for time to finish him off. However, remembering what happened the last time he closed himself off, he decided that maybe crawling under a rock wouldn't be the best way to handle his emotions. Instead, he decided to bombard the others with a barrage of happiness. He still spent most of his time at work, but he also made random visits to his friends while on his lunch break and on his way home.

His routine was simple: He'd wake up in the morning, annoy Heero and Relena by bringing them breakfast in bed – conveniently waiting till he heard the moans before bursting in – and then commencing in talking their ears off. Then he'd head to work where he'd share every joke he'd ever heard with Hilde while he busied himself with his job. Then, when lunch came around, he'd head off to Quatre's office and share a lunch with him. Then he'd head back to the office and conveniently remember that he had to drive past The Preventors headquarters to get home, where he usually ran into Wufei as he trained outside. Then, after finishing whatever work he had left, he always stopped by the circus to say hi to Trowa before he headed home. On the weekends, he always invited his friends over for coffee, tea or just to talk.

Heero was beginning to get rather annoyed with all of the company and finally decided to confront Duo about it. He sat in the living room and watched the clock, waiting for Duo to return from the circus. He sat in Duo's favorite chair because it faced the door and he would notice the second Duo walked inside. He could hear Duo's happy footsteps as he skipped up to the door. Heero listened as Duo slid his key into the lock and watched as the doorknob turned and the door swung open.

"Heero I'm-" Duo stopped and looked at Heero in his chair. "…home." He set his cotton candy on the counter and frowned.

"What happened?" He said, his war instincts taking over.

Heero stood and walked to Duo. "We have to talk."

Duo raised a brow, but before he could speak, Heero continued.

"I'm tired of this 'new attitude' of yours."

Duo's eyes widened. "What do you…"

"I'll tell you what I mean. I mean you're being overly happy. Everyone has noticed it and its bringing just as much attention to you as closing yourself up did."

Duo sighed and leaned against the counter. "I don't know what else to do, Heero. I can't stand being around Quatre and Zechs. They're so _damn_ happy all the time." He punched the counter with his fist for emphasis. "But if I close myself up, they worry." He turned to Heero. "This is the next best thing. Just try and ignore it all."

Heero nodded. "I'll admit, it's better than closing yourself up…but I'm worried about you Duo."

Duo violet orbs met with soft blue ones and he sighed. Heero really was worried about him. Duo never wanted to make Heero worry; they may not be a couple anymore, but he still cared about the perfect soldier. "I know Heero. I'm sorry." He tried to smile but it came out a grimace. "I'm trying. Maybe someday…I'll get over it. Who knows? Until then…I'm working on it."

Heero nodded and looked down. Duo crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed him carefully. "There's more isn't there?" Duo asked. "There's more that you want to talk about?"

Heero sighed and nodded. "Yes." He looked up. "Duo…I…" He trailed off.

"What? I didn't hear that, Hee-chan." Duo smirked.

Heero blushed and said it again, a little louder. "I want to marry Relena."

Duo's eyes widened and he gasped. "Heero?" He leaned in and stared into Heero's eyes. "Really?"

Heero nodded. "I'm 21 years old, Duo, and I feel like I'm 40. I was raised in the world of adults and I feel like my life is passing before my eyes." He looked down at the counter. "But when I'm with Relena…time seems to slow down. Almost like…I'm getting the childhood that I never had before." He looked up and met soft violet eyes. "I want to marry her. I want to be with her forever and I want to start a family with her."

Duo smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Heero. "That's great Hee-chan!" He pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "You deserve to be happy. You're the greatest guy in the world, and Relena is lucky to have you."

Heero blushed and nodded. "There's one problem with all of this Duo."

Duo sighed and his grip around Heero slackened. He nodded. "You need me to tell everyone that we're not a couple anymore."

Heero lowered his gaze. He didn't want to have to ask Duo to do that, since it was the only thing keeping him sane. But he had to. For Relena. Duo just nodded. "Don't worry Hee-chan." He smiled and hugged his friend again. "I'll handle everything."

And handle it he did. He started work immediately on, what he called, Operation Confession. He had to plan it carefully; otherwise everyone would be really upset and maybe even take it out on Heero and Relena. Duo couldn't have that happen; He wanted Heero and Relena to have a happy life. He spent hours in the living room, decorating with streamers, balloons, and other party favors. He went to the store and bought every kind of alcohol he could find for making drinks and even managed to find sparkling grape juice for Quatre. He prepared trays and trays of appetizers, making sure to find something for everyone, and finally collapsed in his comfortable chair on Friday evening to survey his work. The place looked great.

"Time for Phase Two of Operation Confession." Duo chuckled to himself and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the numbers he knew by heart and placed the receiver to his ear. As expected, three rings and then…

"Winner Enterprizes. This is Diane. How can I help you?" Came the screeching voice of Quatre's secretary, Diane.

"This is Duo Maxwell. I need to speak with Quatre, please."

"Right away, sir." The line was filled with the cheesy elevator music that Duo hated and then a few minutes later…

"Quatre here. Is that you Duo?"

Duo chuckled. "Sure is, little buddy! You busy tonight?"

There was a shuffling of papers. Quatre was no doubt looking through his planner. "No, I'm free. Why?"

"Oh, I just want to have a little get-together with everyone. I have some news." Duo smirked.

Quatre smiled. "News? Okay. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Naw, it's all covered. See you at 7? And tell Zechs, would ya?"

"Yeah, sounds great Duo! I'll tell him. Bye!"

Duo hung up his phone and dialed another number. This time a steady and almost cold voice answered.

"Chang."

"Hey Wuffers!" Duo shouted into the phone, causing Wufei to sneer.

"What is it, Maxwell?"

"Oh nothin'. It's just that everyone is comin' over to my place tonight to hear my announcement. You comin'?"

Wufei remained silent for a moment. "What time?" He said finally.

"7. See ya then, Wuffers! And bring that boy toy of yours!" Duo smirked and hung up before Wufei could retaliate.

"Well, that's everyone." Duo smirked. He chose not to invite the women for a simple reason: they weren't very close to him. Even Hidle. This matter was best left up to the six of them; the ones who really understood each other. He turned and glanced over at the clock.

"5:10. Just enough time for a shower before everyone shows up." Duo jumped out of his chair and strolled down the hall to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and began the water. The steam of the straight hot water began to fill the room as Duo removed his clothing. He stepped inside and moaned as the hot water washed over his flesh. Tonight was going to work; it had to. He was beginning to wonder why he hadn't informed the others about him and Heero earlier.

_You know why, idiot! _His brain screamed. _You didn't want to be left alone! You didn't want to admit that everyone had a lover and you didn't._

Duo sighed and ran his soapy fingers through his long hair, working it into a nice lather. He hated admitting it to himself, but that annoying small voice was right. He didn't want to be alone. He had gotten so used to being with Heero that he didn't want to go back to the lonely ways he experienced before the war. He tried to tell himself that he would still have friends that would be there for him, and that the other ex pilots would never truly abandon him, but nothing seemed to console his aching heart. Resigned to his fate, he rinsed his hair and climbed out of the shower. The sound of the door opening alerted him to Heero's presence and he looked up just as Heero gasped and dropped the books he was carrying. Duo cursed himself for not hearing Heero come home.

"S-sorry." Heero stuttered, backing out of the bathroom.

Duo blushed but smirked. "It's okay, Hee-chan." He wrapped a towel around himself and stood upright. "It's nothing you haven't seen before." He winked, remembering the time he and Heero had shared a shower together.

Heero blushed. He remembered too. That was the night he and Duo had realized that they couldn't sleep with each other because of their feelings for others – though neither one admitted it.

"I'll…I'll leave." He said and shut the door.

Duo felt a strange shiver run through his spine as Heero shut the door but it wasn't from the cold air. He shook his head and dried his body before pulling on his underwear and a pair of black cargo pants. He strolled out of the bathroom to find Heero sitting on the couch staring at the wall. Duo sat next to his friend and looked at him.

"Heero, I said it was okay."

Heero nodded. "I know." He turned to Duo. "I suppose it…it just reminded me of…"

"That day." Duo finished.

Heero nodded.

Duo sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. "I know. That…was a weird day…" He shook his head and sat up again. "But enough of that!" He exclaimed going into what Wufei called 'happy mode'. "Heero, I have a surprise for you!"

Heero blinked. "What is it?"

"Oh just a little get together. The others are going to be here within the next half hour or so."

Heero raised a brow. "This is sudden."

Duo smiled softly. "I know. I just thought about what you said. I want you to be with Relena. I want you to be happy."

Heero smiled, a rare treat in Duo's eyes. "Thank you Duo." He muttered.

Duo nodded. "It's the least I can do after what you've put up with." He reached over to the coffee table and pulled up a newspaper. "I've even found you a great house! It's perfect for a young couple just starting out. I know what you're going to say," Duo raised a hand as Heero opened his mouth to speak, "Relena has a house already and she's a senator, she doesn't need a new house. I know that! But you're a young couple! You need to break out on your own and start a new life together. I think this house would be perfect." He pointed to the paper. "It's close to the capital, so you'd be close to work, and it's in a good neighborhood so you're kids will be raised right." He looked back up to Heero. "Anyway, just think about it." He stood up and handed the paper to Heero.

Heero stared at it in silence. Duo took that as a positive thing and walked over to the bar separating the kitchen and living room. He began pouring drinks when he heard a knock at the door and Heero's voice as he answered it. He quickly finished pouring the drinks and then marched back to the living room to find Quatre, Zechs and Heero chatting about work.

"Oh, come on people! This is a party! Leave work where it belongs: at work." He smiled and handed drinks out.

Quatre opened his mouth to speak but Duo chuckled. "Don't worry, Quat. I got non-alcoholic just for you." He said and handed him to the grape juice."

Quatre smiled and took it. "Thanks, Duo."

Duo winked and sat the tray of drinks on the coffee table. Wufei and Trowa arrived a little later and soon everyone had drinks and was sitting happily around the living room sharing small talk. Duo smiled at the crowd and stood up, tapping a fork against his glass to get everyone's attention. The room quieted down and all eyes were on the braided ex pilot. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"I'm glad all of you could make it. We've been through a lot together over the years and I wanted you to be the first to know about my little announcement."

Quatre and Zechs leaned forward, interested while Wufei bore into Duo with his eyes and Trowa leaned back seemingly nonchalant. Heero, meanwhile, shifted uncomfortably; Gone were the days of his emotionless hide.

Duo cleared his throat again and took a deep breath.

_Here goes…_He thought.

"Heero and I have decided to call it quits."

Quatre gasped and the others gawked. Heero lowered his gaze to the floor and remained silent. Duo raised his hands to keep the others from speaking.

"There's more. This… well, this isn't a new thing. Heero and I haven't exactly been happy for a long time. The thing is…we were in love with different people."

Another gasp from Quatre as all eyes jumped between Heero and Duo.

"So…we broke up." Duo continued. "We've been apart for about six months now."

Quatre turned wide eyes on Duo. "And you never told us?" Hurt resounded in his voice and Duo felt his heart break.

"I asked him not to tell." Heero's voice echoed in the silence.

All eyes turned to him as Heero looked up at his friends. "I…I was in love with Relena but I was too…afraid to tell her. I asked Duo to keep our break up a secret so I could get close to her."

Duo blinked. He was lying! The perfect soldier was lying to protect…him.

Trowa crossed his arms over his chest and huffed while Wufei leaned back. "And why tell us now?"

Heero turned to him. "Because I'm tired of lying to myself. And I'm tired of putting Duo through this. And I…" He turned nervous eyes on Zechs. "and I want to marry her."

Quatre gasped, again, and Zech's eyes widened. The tall blond and the stoic brunette stared long and hard at one another before Zechs stood and crossed to room to stand before Heero. Heero flinched inwardly at the intimidating stare. Finally, Zechs offered his hand.

"I wish you well." He smiled.

Heero stared at the hand a moment before taking it. "Thank you."

Quatre turned to Duo, who just collapsed in his chair. "Is all that true? Did you really lie to help Heero with Relena?"

Duo looked into those soft blue eyes and felt his stomach back flip. "Well, I did try to help them anyway…" It wasn't a lie. He wanted them together, after all.

Quatre smiled at him. "That's sweet Duo. I always knew you were a great friend."


	10. Time for a Vacation

**Chapter Ten**

**Time for a Vacation**

Duo was pleased with the response he received from the others. None of them seemed to be upset with Heero and best of all; none of them were upset at him. This had turned out better than he could have hoped. The only thing that still bothered him was…why? Why did Heero take the fall for him after he was the one who asked Duo to confess? He wanted to ask him but wasn't sure if he should.

The party lasted long into the night. Wufei had actually managed to get himself drunk and Trowa had to carry him back to their car despite the complaints flying from the Chinese man's mouth ("I'm not drunk. That is ridicules! Let me go, I can walk myself!"). Zechs was a little tipsy, so Quatre had to drive them back to his mansion after saying goodbye to Heero and Duo. As soon as the door closed behind Quatre, Duo turned and faced Heero, who was just beginning to pick up the used champagne glasses.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Heero paused before continuing with the glasses. He had expected Duo to ask, and it wasn't like him to beat around the bush. The stoic brunette pushed past his friend and gently placed the glasses in the sink to wash later.

"Because I didn't want you to risk ruining your chances with Quatre." He said.

Duo raised a brow. "But Heero…you had more to risk than I did. What if everyone hated you after? You'd loose everyone."

Heero shook his head and turned to his friend. "No. I'd still have Relena."

"But Zechs…"

"I'm not afraid of Zechs. I once tried to kill him and I know I can at least hold my own against him. I would fight him for Relena if I had to. I wasn't worried about that."

Duo nodded and looked down. He knew Heero was telling the truth. He was never afraid to fight. After a long pause, Duo looked up and offered a hand to Heero.

"Thank you."

Heero looked at the hand a moment and then accepted it. "Anything for a friend."

* * *

Duo was beginning to feel burnt out on work, so he decided to take a little vacation. Business was always slow in between tourist season anyway, so he knew that Hilde could handle the shop. He left the shop after saying his goodbyes and climbed inside his car. He wasn't really sure where he was going – he hadn't even packed. All he knew was he needed to drive. Quatre had often told Duo about a summer house of his up in the mountains. He figured that would be a good place to start, so he drove. The trip took longer than he thought and when he arrived he was starving. He wasn't sure if Quatre kept the refrigerator full when the house was empty, but he figured it was worth checking into.

He pulled into the large driveway and turned the car off. The garage door was shut and he made a mental note to open it and park inside later. He walked up to the front door and remembered Quatre's reminder that the key was above the door. He reached up and felt around. Sure enough, the key was there and Duo silently wondered what could make Quatre so careless.

_The war must be over after all…_he sighed. He still wasn't used to the "normal life" he was living.

He opened the door and walked inside, heading immediately to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and was surprised to see it full. He shrugged it off as being Quatre's prepared nature.

_Guess old memories die hard._ He chuckled, pulling out the bread and sandwich fixings. He quickly made himself lunch and then wandered into the living room in search of the vacation he was longing for. He took a bit of his sandwich as he plopped down on the comfortable couch. That was Quatre, nothing but the best for his friends. Duo shook his head at the memory of his only love and lay his head back.

_Stop it Duo…you're suppose to be on vacation, not thinking about Quatre._ He scolded himself.

He took another bite of his sandwich and then decided to take a look around. Out of all the safe houses they had stayed in during the war, this one hadn't been touched so everything was still new to him. It was smaller than most of Quatre's mansions, only two stories and small rooms. He found the bathroom and den easy enough and was just heading upstairs when he heard a crash.

Duo froze, war instincts taking over. He wouldn't be surprised if someone had snuck in being that Quatre was so careless with the hiding place for the key, but then wouldn't the key be missing when Duo arrived? He placed his sandwich on the stairs and pulled out his gun, another old instinct. Walking silently down the hall he inwardly thanked Professor G. for teaching him stealth techniques. The sound came again, louder this time, from the furthest room from the staircase. Duo approached the door and placed his ear against it. He heard shouting and two voices, though he couldn't make out the words.

Taking a deep breath, Duo positioned himself in front of the door and kicked it open, holding his gun straight. The sight that met his eyes shocked him. Quatre was laying on his back, his arms and legs bound to the bedposts, with Zechs towering over him doing something to his lower regions.

"Oh God…" Duo gasped.

Zech's head jerked up and Quatre's whole body went red.

"Duo!" Quatre gasped struggling with his bonds before Zechs snapped out of his shock and threw a blanket over him.

"I…I'm sorry." Duo stuttered and quickly backed out of the room and shut the door. He shouldn't have been surprised; this was Quatre's house! He should have called or something. He practically ran down the stairs, leaving his forgotten sandwich, and collapsed on the couch. The image of what he had just seen was burned into his mind. He closed his eyes and began shaking his head, trying to make the picture leave. The last thing he wanted to think about was the man he loved being…being…he couldn't even form the words.

He stood up to leave when the sound of his name being called alerted him to another presence. He turned and saw Quatre hurriedly rushing down the stairs, sloppily pulling a robe tighter around himself. Duo swallowed, trying to will the image of Quatre's naked body out of his mind as his blond friend approached.

"Duo, I'm so sorry-"

Duo held up his hand to silence hi friend. "Don't be. It's my fault. This is your house I...I should have called.

"No Duo, I should have said something about coming here." Quatre pleaded.

"Telling someone negates the point of spontaneity, Love." Duo and Quatre looked up to see Zechs walking down the stairs, also in a robe and his long hair askew.

Duo suddenly had the urge to vomit. He couldn't stand the thought of Zechs doing anything to Quatre let alone…whatever he saw. Quatre didn't seem comforted by Zechs' comment and Duo felt bad for the smaller man.

"He's right, Quat. I'm the one who should have informed someone. I shouldn't have assumed that this place was empty. It was just a matter of miscommunication." He shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant.

"But…" Quatre started but was silenced when Zechs placed his hand on his shoulder. The small blond finally sighed and bowed his head. "Alright…" he looked up. "Duo…nothing is wrong is it? I mean…your not in trouble are you?" He asked, suddenly realizing that Duo had snuck to his house without telling anyone.

Duo laughed out loud. "Trouble? Me? Come on, Quat! Give me a little credit!" He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, I was just getting tired of the same old thing at work. I know the war is over and everything but…" He shrugged.

Zechs nodded in understanding but Quatre didn't seem convinced. "This doesn't have to do with you and Heero does it?"

Duo smirked again and shook his head. "Naw. He's happy and I'm happy for him." He looked into Quatre's concerned eyes and he softened. "Don't worry so much, Q-man. I promise, it has nothing to do with Heero." It wasn't a lie. He wasn't there to escape Heero. He was there to escape the very thing he ran into.

Quatre seemed to feel better, though Duo could still see the concern in his eyes. Damn him for being so considerate.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for…interrupting." Duo said uncomfortably. "I'll leave." He said turning.

"Duo?"

He paused and turned back to face Quatre. "If you wanted a vacation…well, will you let me make it up to you?" He begged.

Duo smiled. That was Quatre; always wanting to make things right. The braided ex-pilot sighed and nodded. "Sure Quat. You can make it up to me as soon as you two love birds get back into town." He said and waved, leaving the house.

Climbing back into his car, Duo was hard pressed to keep from slamming his head into the steering wheel. It would take everything he had to get that image out of his mind. He shook his head and sighed.

"So much for a peaceful vacation…" he grumbled as he drove back down the road to his shop.


	11. The Surprise Party

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Surprise Party**

Heero proposed to Relena a week after Duo's "vacation". He moved in with her, leaving Duo alone in the large apartment. Duo locked himself away for the next three months. He was too embarrassed to show himself to his friends and too humiliated to move on. He spent his days buried under a pile of paperwork and cars and he spent his nights watching T.V. with a large tub of Häagen-Dazs in his lap. It wasn't until he stepped on his scale and found he had gained ten pounds that he snapped out of it.

He glared at himself in the bathroom mirror, surveying the beer – or rather ice cream – belly he had developed.

"For crying out loud!" He shouted at himself. "You used to be a fucking soldier! Look at what you've become!"

A sound behind him made him jump. He turned to find Heero leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"I just came to return my key." He said.

Duo glared and turned back to the mirror. "Not one word." He hissed.

Heero shook his head and walked further into the bathroom. He stood next to Duo and leaned against the wall.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Duo."

Duo nodded and sunk down to sit on the toilet. "I know." He looked up at his friend and sighed. "I don't know if I can do it alone."

Heero smiled; a genuine smile, one he reserved for only his closest friends. "You're not alone." He offered his hand. "I'll always be there for you."

Duo smiled warmly, took the offered hand and stood. His eyes locked with cobalt blue and they stared. They shared a look that said they were one; they had seen it all and mastered it…together. Without warning, Duo embraced Heero tightly. Heero instinctually wrapped his arms around his dearest friend and rubbed his back. Duo pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you, Heero."

Heero nodded and Duo knew he was going to be okay. He straightened up and grabbed his shirt from the side of the bathtub.

"I guess I should get to work. Hilde will be waiting for me." He smiled and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Do you need a ride?" Heero asked as he started to leave the bathroom.

Duo chuckled and shook his head. "Naw. I need to walk some of this off." He slapped his stomach and grinned.

Heero knew he was serious but he couldn't help smiling. Duo had a way to bring it out in him. He simply nodded and began to leave the room when Duo stopped him.

"And Heero," He smiled. "Keep the key."

Heero smiled. They're bond was strong enough that he didn't need to ask. He just nodded and walked out of the room. Moments later Duo heard the front door close. He turned back to the mirror and sighed.

"Hopefully, I won't be seeing you much longer." He glared his reflection and left the room.

He jogged all the way to work and instead of grabbing his usual cup of coffee from the break room, he filled his mug with water. Hilde walked in carrying a large stack of papers and smiled at Duo.

"Morning." She said cheerily.

Duo smiled and waved. "Mornin'. Did ya have a good weekend?" He asked as she set the papers on the table.

She smiled warmly and turned back to him. "Yes, and it looks like you did too."

Duo chuckled. "Why do you say that?"

She smirked. "You're in a much better mood than when I left you on Friday."

He smirked. "Yeah…hey sorry about that. Hope I didn't blow an ear drum when I shouted."

She laughed. "Hey, I'm used to it. You're mood swings used to take me by surprise but after two years…" She shrugged and Duo rolled his eyes.

"Thanks I think." He teased and set his empty mug down. "Any customers yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, but I only just hung the open sign up." As if in answer to her statement, a bell chimed through the break room, signifying the opening of the front door.

"Speak of the Devil." Duo smirked and left to see who it was while Hilde began filling out paperwork.

Duo entered the lobby and he was met by shining blue eyes.

"Good Morning, Duo." Quatre smiled.

Duo smiled warmly as he approached the desk. "Mornin' Quat. What are you doing in this neighborhood?"

The small blond smiled wider. "Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something."

Duo raised a brow. That smile meant he was up to something. He smirked playfully and leaned over the counter. "What are you planning, Q-man?"

Quatre was aglow with excitement as he leaned in. "I want to throw a congratulatory engagement party for Heero and Relena and I was wondering if you could help me by keeping Heero distracted."

Duo laughed. "Keep Heero away from Relena? You're askin' the impossible, Q-Man!" He smirked and Quatre laughed. "But sure. I'll do my best. So, when's the party?"

Quatre smiled. "This weekend. I've already spoken with the council and they say Relena will have nothing going on then, which means Heero will have nothing going on. Please tell me your free."

Duo waved his hand. "Please, Quat! If it's for Heero I'll make myself free." He smiled. "I owe him that much."

Quatre smiled softly and nodded. "I understand." A soft ringing echoed through the room and Quatre jumped. "Oh!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cellphone. He blushed and smiled sheepishly. "It's on vibrate too…it kind or surprises me."

Duo laughed while Quatre brought to phone to his ear.

"Hello, Mr. Winner speaking." He said into the receiver. He smiled and Duo could hear muffled sounds of a deep voice. "Yes, that's perfect. Thanks!" He hung up and placed the cell back into his pocket.

"Let me guess." Duo winked. "Lover-boy?"

"Lover-boy?" Quatre blinked, confused. Then he blinked and widened his eyes. "Oh! You mean Zechs!"

"Duh. Please don't tell me there's another one."

Quatre shook his head and smiled. "Of course not. I'm sorry, Duo. I forgot you didn't know."

Duo raised a brow and Quatre explained.

"Zechs and I broke up a couple of weeks ago."

Duo's eyes widened. "What? How did I not hear about this?"

"Well…" Quatre frowned. "You weren't really talking to anyone. You were kinda locked up. I could never catch you at work and you would never answer the phone at home."

Duo sighed and looked down. "Yeah…I'm sorry about that. I guess Heero moving out hit me harder than I thought."

It wasn't a lie. Duo was still having a hard time getting used to being alone after living with Heero for two years. He chose to omit the part about his embarrassment, however.

Quatre nodded and smiled softly. "I'm sorry Duo. I know it much be hard."

Duo smirked and waved it off. "I'll get over it. Today is the day, Quat. I'm turning over a new leaf."

Quatre smiled. "That's great Duo!"

Duo shrugged and began typing on the computer at the front desk to check his schedule. "So what happened to you and Zechs?" He looked up. "If you don't mind me asking."

Quatre sighed and shrugged. "Nothing really happened. Well, nothing bad anyway. We just…broke up." He paused and then continued. "It's like…we just needed to try something different." He turned to Duo and leaned across the desk again. "Can you keep a secret?"

Duo turned and raised a brow at the serious tone of Quatre's voice. "Yeah sure, Quat. What is it?"

"Well…I've always been…" he paused, thinking of a word. "...the submissive one in relationships. I always was with Trowa, and even with Wufei…he was pretty much in charge." He shrugged. "My relationships typically end up…I don't know…safe. No risks, nothing different. You know?"

Duo nodded. "I think I understand." He wanted to say more, but he could tell that Quatre wasn't finished.

"With Zechs…" Quatre smiled. "It was wild. I was spontaneous, adventurous…" He giggled and blushed. "I was even rough at times." Duo felt his ears begin heating up and he fought to keep it down. "I think I just needed to get that out of my system. Stop playing it safe for once and just go for it." He smiled. "It was good for me. But the longer we were together we realized that there was nothing deeper than sex for us. We both want more out of a relationship than sex, so we broke it off." He shrugged. "I think he's actually planning on going back to Noin to be honest." He smiled.

Duo smiled and nodded. "Well, good for you Quat. It's good to get a little down and dirty every now and then." He winked and Quatre blushed.

_Tell him you idiot! _His brain screamed and a slow smile spread across Duo's face.

_Not now…the timing is bad…_He argued.

"So, when do you want to get together to talk about the party?" He changed the subject, hoping to distract his troubling mind.

Quatre pulled out a small palm pilot and hit a few keys. "Well, I'm free for lunch tomorrow." He looked up. "Is that okay?"

Duo scrolled through his planner on the computer and smiled. "Yup. I'll just meet you at your office and…" He paused, the voices were back. "And maybe we can grab a bite while we talk." He wanted to slap himself. The voices spoke out before he could stop them.

Quatre smiled and nodded. "Sounds great. I'll see you then!" He waved and left the room.

Duo watched him go and then slammed his head against the desk. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid."

* * *

**Well, there it is. Finally! Sorry about the long wait, I was kinda stuck for a long while. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! And thanks sooo much to all my reviewers: Vastulja Sata Menton, Stratagirl, anissa32, Amy Hirosaki and Ronin101. I really appreciate you're comments. You guys rock! **  



	12. Duo's Decision

**Chapter Twelve**

**Duo's Decision**

Duo continued to berate himself for the rest of the day. He arrived home just as the sun was going down and he collapsed into his favorite arm chair and stared and the black television screen. He tried to work out his encounter with Quatre in his mind. He asked Quatre out, and he said yes. He shook his head. No, he didn't ask him out. It was only a friendly meeting so they can discuss plans for Heero and Relena's party. But was it? Quatre was single now and so was Duo. Didn't that mean it was a date? If two single guys go to lunch...how is that not a date?

Duo sighed and looked down at his knees. It couldn't have been a date. After dating someone like Zechs, why on earth would Quatre want him? Zechs was twice the man he'd ever be and more. Duo glared at the floor as he thought of Zech's lean figure and toned arms and legs; and no one could resist his long blond hair and sexy blue eyes. Even Duo himself had been attracted to him during the war! He was, by ever definition, a god…what was Duo? He looked up at his reflection in the television and sighed. Sure, his hair was just as long as Zechs'; probably even longer; and sure he was toned and could probably match Zechs in a physical challenge; but who was he really?

Duo chuckled low in his throat. "Just some slum from L2 who got lucky."

He glared at his reflection. He suddenly hated his violet eyes. Why did they have to be different? It was clear that Quatre was not interested in different. He liked structure. It made since: Trowa always had his head on his shoulders. Nothing ever got to him; nothing ever got under his skin. And look at Wufei. Wufei was perfect in every way. He never failed at something he wished to accomplish. Even Zechs had drive. He was always so strong in everything he's ever done. He sighed. Duo was nothing like any of those men. He was outgoing and playful and rarely ever serious. He had a hard time trusting people with his thoughts and feelings. Heero was the only one he had ever let in. Not even Hilde knew about Duo's past.

"Why would Quatre ever want me?" His voice echoed in the silent room.

He heard footsteps and turned around. Heero was, again, leaning against the door frame. Duo hadn't even heard him come in! He smirked and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. He walked to Duo and knelt in front of him. He took Duo's hands in his and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Duo…" his voice was more serious than Duo had ever heard it before. He was drawn to Cobalt blue eyes. "Duo," Heero continued, "I want you to know something. Something that I've always meant to tell you but…I always just assumed you already knew." He smiled softly. The same smile that, until recently, only Duo had seen. "You are the most amazing man I know."

Duo's eyes widened slightly. He tried to pull back but Heero wouldn't let him. "I want you to listen to me Duo." Heero said more firmly. Duo settled down and Heero continued. "Duo," he sighed, "One of the reasons I loved you so much was because you were different than the rest of us. I was drawn to your gorgeous violet eyes because they stood out. I loved running my hands through your hair and the way the sun would shine off of it. You saw just as much chaos as the rest of us, maybe in some cases even more, and I never saw you without a smile on your face. And I know," Heero raised a hand to stop Duo from replying. "I know it was your defense mechanism and I know I told you it's not healthy, but I want you to understand something. Your smile is what drew me too you, but there was something much bigger that made me stay."

Duo swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "Wh-what's that?" He asked softly.

Heero smiled again and chuckled. "It was your uniqueness. Despite all the pain you went through, you still had hope that one day everything would be fine. That one day we could lead a normal life, and you were right." Heero stood and sat on the arm rest of Duo's chair. "Duo, you are amazing. I don't ever want you comparing yourself to anyone else because as far as I'm concerned, no man can ever match up to you."

Duo felt the tears rolling down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them. He laid his head on Heero's lap and cried. Heero rubbed his back supportively and the two sat in silence until Duo cried himself out. Duo sniffed and chuckled embarrassedly. He looked up at Heero and wiped his eyes.

"Hey, how do you always manage to find me when I need you most?" He chuckled.

Heero smirked. "I know you, Duo Maxwell. I know how you tick." He winked.

Duo laughed and shook his head. He wiped the tears away from his cheeks and stood up. "I'm sorry I'm such a hassle to you."

Heero stood and pulled Duo into a brotherly hug. "You're not. I'm glad to be here."

Duo returned the embrace and buried his head into Heero's neck. He always felt so safe in Heero's arms. When he pulled away, he felt much better. He smiled at Heero and sighed.

"I'm tired of putting all of you through this. It's time that I ended it."

Heero raised a brow, but before he could ask, Duo continued.

"I'm going to tell him." He sighed, willing away the shakiness that was threatening to overtake him. "I'm having lunch with him tomorrow. I…I'm gonna tell him then." He shrugged. "Regardless of his reaction…at least it will be out in the open…right?"

Heero smiled and nodded. "Right."

Duo took in another deep breath and let it out slowly. He turned to his reflection in the television and sighed again. "Right…"

* * *

Well, there's chapter 12. Sorry for the long delay, I am totally swamped at the moment. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks so much to all my reviewers! Skye, Stratagirl, anissa32, SkittleGoddess, Vastulja Sata Menton, and Amy Hirosaki. You guys rock! Thanks so much for the support and I really hope you liked this chapter!  



	13. Office Confrontation

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Office Confrontation**

Duo paced nervously around the elevator the next day. His heart was racing and his breathing was ragged. He couldn't believe how stupid he was being. He had spoken with Quatre hundreds of times before. This was going to be like every other time.

_Except this time you're admitting that you've loved him for the past three years. _

Duo sighed and tried to calm himself. He watched the numbers in the elevator climb steadily higher. Why did Quatre's office have to be on the top floor? After a few deep breaths, Duo finally stopped pacing and turned to face the door, trying his best to smile. He wasn't sure if it worked, but he ran out of time to perfect it when he heard the soft _ding!_ The doors to the elevator opened up and Duo stepped out into the open lobby area where Quatre's secretary, Diane, sat happily scribbling away at something on her desk. She looked up when Duo walked in and smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. Maxwell." She said in her squeaky voice.

Duo smirked and waved. "Heya, Diane. Is Quatre in?"

"Yes. He's expecting you. Go right in."

Duo nodded his thanks and walked past her through the large door leading to the office of his love.

"Yes. That sounds wonderful." Quatre was on the phone when Duo entered. He waved and mouthed the words "just a minute" to Duo and invited him to sit down with a wave of his hand.

Duo nodded and sat in the chair opposite of Quatre's desk and patiently waited.

"Yes…yes I understand. Thank you again." Quatre finished and hung up. He turned to Duo and smiled widely.

"Hello Duo! It's wonderful to see you."

"Likewise, Little Buddy." Duo smirked. "You ready?"

"Just about." Quatre smiled and began typing something on his computer. "That was one of my sisters on the phone. She's running one of the Winner branches in the L1 Colony. She was just giving me an update." He smiled.

Duo smirked and nodded. He watched Quatre type for a moment, all the while combating the screaming voice in his head.

_Do it now, damn it! You're alone! No one will interrupt you. Just do it!_

Duo felt his resolve to wait until the first course fading. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and waited for Quatre to finished.

"Ahh!" The small blond exclaimed. "There. Perfect, the plants are running great." He reached over and turned his computer off before turning to Duo. "Sorry about that."

Duo smiled. "No big deal. I understand. After all, you gotta make money."

Quatre giggled and nodded. "You're right about that." He stood up and walked to the coat rack to grab his dark blue blazer. "So, where do you want to go?"

_Do it now!_

Duo cleared his throat and stood up. "I don't know. How about that new place on Bleeker? I hear the burgers are great." _Do it!_

"Bleeker? Yeah, I've heard of it. Sounds great!" _Hurry!_

"Great!" _You're running out of time!_ "…Quatre wait." Duo blurted out just as Quatre's hand was resting on the door knob.

The blond Arab turned around with a questioning smile on his face. "Yes Duo?"

Duo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Before we go, I…I have something I want to tell you."

Quatre frowned in confusion and let go of the door. "Okay. What's wrong?"

Duo smirked, laughing at himself. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now."

Quatre's face lightened slightly and he smiled. "Okay. What is it?"

Another deep breath and Duo was ready. He looked up and stared into the soft blue eyes of the man he loved and suddenly he wasn't nervous any more. He smiled calmly and straightened his back.

"Quat…I love you."

Quatre's jaw hit the floor and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He remained frozen for a minute before composing himself and trying a nervous smile. "I…I love you too Duo. I mean, we all love each other. After everything we've been through…"

Duo shook his head and Quatre trailed off. "That's not what I mean. I mean, yes, your right. I do love the other guys a lot. I don't know what I would do without any one of them, but you're different." He sighed and sat in the chair again to steady himself. "I'm sorry I never said anything before." He looked up at Quatre again and smiled. "I've loved you since the war. I've loved your kindness, your strength, your brains. You can't imagine how much I love you, Quatre."

The stunned face was back and Quatre was struggling to regain his composure. "But…Heero…"

"Was a rebound." Duo finished. He chuckled embarrassedly. "That's why we broke up. We were there for each other for comfort, but we couldn't do it anymore. He was too in love with Relena and I…well…" He shrugged with a smirk. "I guess you know now."

Quatre looked down at his feet, as though the answer to all his confusion lay there. His mind was racing. Duo loved him? Why hadn't he realized it sooner? He looked up at his friend. "Why?"

Duo's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that. He opened his mouth to speak but Quatre interrupted him. "Why did it take you so long to tell me?"

Duo sighed and looked down. "I've only ever wanted you to be happy, Quat. You were happy with Trowa. I know," He looked up and winked. "I saw you."

Quatre blushed but didn't comment so Duo continued. "If you were happy with Trowa I wasn't about to do anything to get in your way."

"But…then Trowa and I broke up." Quatre whispered, barely trusting his own voice.

Duo nodded. "I know. But I was afraid. I didn't want you to think I was stalking you or something. I wanted to give you room to breath since the break up was so fresh." He shrugged. "But I wasn't quick enough." He chuckled at the irony. "Actually…I had planned on telling you that night."

Quatre thought for a moment then his eyes widened. "New Years Eve?"

Duo nodded. "But when I was looking for you I…" He trailed off.

Quatre nodded. "You saw me with Wufei."

Duo nodded and looked back up. "Again, I wanted you to be happy. And then with Zechs…well, you seemed so excited to ask him out. I wasn't about to stop you. Besides," He smiled. "I think you needed it. You seem more confident now."

Quatre smiled in spite of himself and nodded. "I think I did too."

Duo nodded. "But now," He stood and walked to Quatre. "You're not with anyone. Not that I'm expecting you to fall into my arms or anything. I wouldn't even be surprised if you never wanted to see me again after this. I just had to make sure you knew how I felt. I couldn't go another day without telling you."

Quatre looked up into Duo's violent purple eyes and he felt a chill run down his spine. Duo loved him. He could see it in his eyes; feel it radiating off of his body. How could he not notice before?

A knock on the door interrupted the moment and Quatre jumped a mile into the air. He turned and opened the door quickly, part of him longing for an escape. It was Diane and she had a worried look on her face. Quatre, as flustered as he was, shifted back to business immediately.

"Diane, what's wrong?" He asked.

She hesitated and Quatre was immediately worried. Duo pushed his way around to listen as well. The woman cleared her throat and spoke as calmly as she could muster.

"It's the Winner branch in L4. There's been an accident." Quatre's eyes widened. "But that's the branch run by Alisha. Is she okay?"

Diane seemed to regret her words, because she winced at the concern in Quatre's voice. "I…don't know. The building being salvaged by the workers collapsed. Four people are trapped inside and…" She swallowed, willing herself to continue. "…and one of them was Alisha."

Quatre's eyes widened and he suddenly felt faint. Duo had to catch him before he lost his balance.

"Alisha…" The young blond finally straightened up and turned to Diane. "Diane, prepare a shuttle. I'm leaving as soon as possible."

She nodded and quickly ran to her desk and began making phone calls and reservations. Quatre turned and ran to his desk to grab his laptop; he would have to explain his absence to the workers on the way into space. He ran back to the door and paused. He turned to Duo with sad eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Duo smiled in what he hoped was a comforting way and nodded.

"You go, Quat. I understand."

Quatre smiled gratefully and nodded before dashing out the door with Diane shouting shuttle numbers at him. Duo sighed and watched him disappear into the elevator. Well, he had done it; finally confessed his feelings. He somehow felt freer; as though a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He smiled at the thought and shook his head. He walked back through the lobby and waved to Diane before entering the stair case. He wanted to walk. It would give him time to clear his head. He was still worried about what Quatre would say when he returned, but at least it was out now. He laughed to himself.

_I can't wait to tell Heero…_

_

* * *

_**Well, there it is, another chapter (_finally_). I know it took forever, I'm sorry about that. I was just having a little trouble deciding how to continue. Anyway, here it is. Thanks sooo much to all my reviewers: SkittleGoddess, teaspoon, Stratagirl and Vastulja Sata Menton. You guys rock!**_  
_


	14. Suprises

**Well, here it is at last. The Final chapter of In the Heart of Death! I know it took forever to come out and I apologize for that. I have been so busy this semester that it's just been crazy. Anyway, here is the final installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

**Surprises**

Duo ran down the street faster than he ever had. He was filled with a strange feeling and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He was panicked, proud, happy, frightened, and about a million other emotions all at the same time. There was only one person he would be able to speak to about it and he was on his way to that person's house right now. He ran up the drive of the quaint little house and rang the door bell at least five times before he calmed down enough to stand still.

The door opened slowly and Heero stood with a confused look on his face.

"Duo? Is something wrong?" Heero was slightly concerned with the look he saw on Duo's face.

"Heero…" Duo panted. He looked down and sighed. "Can…I come in?"

Heero stared at his friend for a moment. He was sweaty, panting and almost panicked. "Yes, of course." He said at last and stepped back so Duo could come in.

Duo practically collapsed on the couch and Heero became even more concerned. He followed and sat next to him.

"What is it, Duo?"

"I did it, Heero. I really did it." Duo was staring straight ahead in a daze.

Heero surveyed his friend without expression. "You…told Quatre?"

Duo nodded, still dazed. "It still feels like a dream." He muttered.

Heero leaned closer and placed his hand on Duo's knee. "What did he say?"

Duo turned and met Heero's eyes with a sad smile. "He didn't."

Heero blinked. "He…didn't what?"

Duo chuckled. "He didn't say anything. He got called out on business just after I told him and he left."

"He just left?" Heero raised a brow. That didn't sound like Quatre, he would never leave a friend hanging.

Duo nodded and smirked. "I know what you're thinking."

Heero chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me."

Duo smiled. "No, he didn't just leave me. I told him to go. Heero, his sister was in an accident. He had to go."

Understanding dawned in Heero's eyes and he nodded. "That sounds more like Quatre."

Duo nodded and looked down. "I didn't know what I expected to hear. I just knew I had to do it." He shrugged. "At least it's out in the open now…" he turned to Heero, "right?"

Heero nodded and then wrapped his arms around Duo. "I'm proud of you." He whispered into his ear.

Duo collapsed in Heero's arms and he cried. He wasn't sure why he was crying. It was as though all of the emotions flying through him needed to be released. He cried in Heero's arms for the rest of the afternoon before he calmed down. He and Heero talked about what was next and eventually Duo agreed to go home and get some rest. If he thought the walk home was bad, that was nothing compared to what was next.

Three weeks past and he received nothing from Quatre; not letters, not a phone call, not even a telegram! Duo was beginning to get frustrated, but more over he was worried. He was afraid that he had scared Quatre off! What if Quatre didn't even want to be his friend anymore? Worse than that, what if something had gone terribly wrong with his sister? Quatre had already lost one; he didn't need to loose another so soon. Despite his worries, Duo woke up every morning with a feeling of hope. Perhaps today would be the day that Quatre would return.

On day 22 (yes, he was counting) Duo woke up, like he always did, and walked half sleeping – half waking into the kitchen to seek out his morning coffee. The apartment still seemed empty without Heero around, but he was slowly getting used to it. To be honest he was actually grateful of the freedom it provided. As much as he loved Heero, and he did love him, there were several things that Heero did that Duo couldn't stand. For example, every morning when Duo went to get his coffee, he found that Heero had already brewed his own coffee. His coffee was far to dark for Duo's taste and he couldn't stand the taste it gave his own coffee. For some reason he could never wash it out enough to make the taste of Heero's coffee go away. It was nice that he didn't have to fight for it anymore.

So he brewed his coffee, his own tiny victory, and drank it in the silence of the morning…or what should have been silence. A loud knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts. He groaned and stood, walking sleepily to the front door with his cup dangling dangerously in his hand. He opened the door and a man in a suit was standing before him. He was carrying a small piece of paper that looked as though it had been folded over and sealed with wax. Duo raised a brow and leaned against the door frame.

"Can I help you?"

"I have a letter for a Mr. Duo Maxwell. Are you he?" The man asked in an annoyingly sweet British accent.

Duo frowned. "Yes, that's me."

"Ahh, then here you are Mr. Maxwell." He said and handed Duo the message.

Duo looked down at it briefly and noticed the calligraphy "Duo Maxwell" that was scripted across the front. He looked up to ask about it but the man had already begun hurrying down the hall. Duo watched him go for a moment before closing the front door and returning to his table. He looked at the message curiously for a moment and then flipped it over. The wax seal had a very fancy "Q" inscribed in it and suddenly Duo's heart fell into his toes. It was from Quatre. It must be. He set his coffee down, now fully awake and quickly pulled open the note.

_Duo, _

_I'm sure you've noticed by now that I've been detained longer than expected. I apologize for that. However, I have continued in the plans for Heero and Relena's engagement party. I would have preferred making the plans with you but it seems that fate has come in the way. All I need from you is transportation for the guests of honor. I've reserved the Blue Room on Fourth Street for the 24. If you can just get the two of them there at 7 sharp, then the party can go off as scheduled. Thank you for your help Duo and I hope to return soon._

_Quatre_

Duo blinked and reread the letter. No, he wasn't mistaken…it was all business. Quatre didn't even mention their conversation. Was he trying to ignore it? Was he really that disgusted? Duo sighed and set the letter down on the table. He would do as Quatre asked because he was a man of his word. He glanced at his calendar and his eyes widened. The 24 was…today! He jumped up from the table and rushed to his room to see if he had his formal clothes clean.

The day passed without much excitement and before Duo knew it, his clock was chiming six. He smiled and picked up the phone, dialing the number he knew so well. One…two…three rings sounded before he heard that familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Heero!" Duo smiled, even though he knew Heero couldn't see him.

"Duo…" Heero seemed distracted. "What is it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to take you and Relena out to celebrate you're engagement! My treat!"

Duo could picture Heero's groan. "There's no need for that Duo. You know that."

"I know. But I feel responsible for keeping you two apart for so long, what with the lying and stuff. I want to make it up to you."

"Duo…you really don't…"

"I want to." Duo interrupted. "Come on Heero, I won't take no for an answer. I'll be at you're place in half an hour. Oh, and don't forget to dress in you're formals!" He chuckled and hung up.

He stood and walked to his room to dress. He put on his best tuxedo and made sure to braid his hair so every strand was in its rightful place. He wanted this night to be perfect for Heero and Relena. They deserved it. After half an hour, Duo was sitting in his car (he put the hood up to it wouldn't mess up his hair and outfit) driving down the street to Heero and Relena's apartment. When he arrived he could hear a commotion inside. He knocked and heard a crash. A few moments later Relena came to the door. She seemed to be out of breath and her cheeks were flushed.

"We're almost ready, Duo. Please come in." She said and stood back so Duo could enter.

Duo looked around the room and found several picture frames lying on the floor. He turned to Relena with a questioning look and smirked. "Am I interrupting something?"

Relena blushed even redder and shook her head. "No…no of course not. Well, I need to finish getting ready, please make yourself at home Duo." She said and ran down the hall way slamming the door to the bathroom.

Duo shook his head. No wonder Heero had sounded distracted. Duo must have called right in the middle of…_something_. He smiled to himself and sat down on the couch. A few quiet moments passed and then Heero walked into the room. He half glared at Duo and sat down.

"You don't need to do this, Duo." He said.

Duo smiled and looked at his friend. "Heero…you've done so much for me. Please…I just want to pay you back."

Heero stared at Duo for a few moments and then sighed. "Alright."

Relena came into the room and both Duo and Heero felt their jaws hit the floor. She was wearing a bright red dress that fell to her knees and accented every curve she had. It had thin straps and she wore her short hair down and straight. She looked gorgeous!

"Wow…Relena…" Duo stuttered.

She blushed and smiled. "Is it that good?"

Both men nodded, dumbly and she laughed. "Good. I was hoping that would be the affect I would get." She walked to Heero and pulled him from the couch. "Shall we go?"

Heero finally recovered and nodded. He turned to Duo and willed him off the couch. Duo shook his head and stood. "Right…yeah okay. Let's go."

The three of them climbed into Duo's car and they were off. The car ride was uneventful, idle chit-chat about the restaurant they were going to, what it was like to be engaged…things of that nature. Eventually, they arrived at the restaurant and the parking lot was filled with cars.

"Duo, this place looks crowded. Are you sure we can get in?" Relena asked.

"Sure, no problem." He smiled and led the way through the large double doors. When they entered the hall the lights were all off and Duo had to fight his urge to chuckle.

"What is going on here, Duo?" Heero asked.

Suddenly the lights came on to a room full of people. In unison they all shouted…

"SURPRIZE!"

Relena laughed and Heero glared. She ran into the hall and began greeting people who were gushing about her engagement, her dress, her life in general. Duo walked to Heero and smirked.

"You…did this?" Heero asked.

Duo laughed. "Quatre planned it all. I just brought you here."

Heero raised a brow. "You've heard from him?"

Duo smiled but his eyes reflected sadness. "Only for the party…nothing else."

Heero frowned and nodded. "Well…thank you Duo."

Duo chuckled. "Anything for you, Heero." He said and the friends exchanged a warm hug.

Quatre spared no expense for the party. Every table had a bottle of the best wine, the food was increasable and he even managed a live orchestra! Duo sat at his table with his glass of wine and laughed. Quatre sure was something. When he wanted to do something for his friends, he did it right. Wufei approached Duo and motioned to the seat next to him to ask if he could sit.

"Sure thing, Wu-man." Duo smiled and pushed the chair out for Wufei to sit. "Enjoying the party?"

Wufei smiled and nodded. "Yes. Quatre has done a wonderful job planning."

Duo nodded and looked around the hall at all of the people dancing and having fun. "Yeah, he did."

Wufei turned to Duo and frowned. "Maxwell…Duo…may I…ask you something?"

Duo turned and raised a brow. Wufei never called him by his first name unless it was something important. He set his glass down and leaned in to him.

"Sure thing. What's wrong?"

Wufei shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. I just…would like some advice."

Now Duo was really shocked. Wufei never asked for advice. "Yeah. I'll help if I can."

Wufei nodded. "Duo I…" He paused and looked around the room, as though afraid that someone may over hear them. He turned back to Duo and lowered his voice. "I am planning to…I would like to as Trowa to marry me."

Duo's eyes widened and he smiled widely. "Marry? Really?"

Wufei nodded. "Yes…as you know, they've only recently passed the law legalizing gay marriages, so I don't think that Trowa suspects anything. However, I want it to be a surprise just the same."

Duo laughed. "Wow, Wu! I never would have guessed that coming from you!"

Wufei glared at him and continued. "My question is…how…how should I…"

"How should you do it?" Duo finished.

Wufei blushed softly and nodded.

Duo smirked. "Well…if it were me…" He pictured Quatre's face and nearly shivered in excitement. "If it were me…I would just speak from the heart. It's a marriage proposal…it should be private. Maybe a candle lit dinner at home?" He offered.

Wufei thought about it and nodded. "Yes, that would do nicely." He turned to Duo. "But…how…what do I say?"

Duo smiled. "Like I said before, Wuffers, speak from you're heart. If you love him, then it'll know what to do."

Wufei nodded slowly, processing, before he stood up. "Thank you, Maxwell." He stopped and turned to Duo. "Thank you…Duo. I can not express my appreciation."

Duo smiled and nodded. "Anything for a friend."

Wufei smiled and bowed his head before leaving the table, no doubt to find Trowa. Duo smiled after him. _Well, this night is turning out better than I had hoped!_ Duo stood and finished off his glass of wine before deciding to mingle amongst his friends when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and came face to face with a cloaked man. The figure brought a finger to his lips to signify silence and then crooked his finger, becoming Duo forward. Duo raised a brow at the man. What did he think he was, stupid? Why on earth would he follow a strange person outside? The figure seemed to sense that because he reached up and gently tugged on his hood. Duo only caught a glimpse of the face but it was enough. It was Quatre! Duo nearly gasped, but held it in. He followed Quatre through the crowds and out through the back door of the restaurant. The alley was dark and the sound of stray cats could be heard echoing through the darkness. Duo felt a shiver run down his spine but he wasn't sure if it was from the alley or from the man in front of him. Quatre stopped and turned around once the back door was shut. He removed his hood and smiled at Duo.

"Hello Duo."

Duo swallowed and tried to smile. "Why the secret entrance, Quat? I'm sure Heero and Relena would want to thank you."

Quatre smiled and nodded. "I expected as much. But they'll get their chance. I'll go in eventually." He looked straight into Duo's eyes. "But I have something to deal with first."

Duo felt his palms heat up and begin to sweat and the shiver seemed to grow in strength, he was feeling weak. Quatre moved forward and leaned against the railing Duo was sitting on. "First off, Duo, I wanted to apologize in person for leaving so quickly."

Duo shook his head. "There's no need to apologize. There was an emergency. I understand."

Quatre smiled. "I thought you would. My sister is alright, by the way. We managed to get her out with no more than a broken leg. She was in the hospital for a while, that's why I hadn't returned. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

Duo nodded. "I understand. I'm glad she's alright."

Quatre nodded. "Me too." Quatre paused to collect him thoughts and then looked up to meet Duo's eyes. "Duo…I've had a lot of time to think about what you said…"

_Here it comes…_Duo thought.

"…and I think I've decided something." Quatre moved closer to Duo and looked deep into his eyes. "When I was thinking about your confession…it made me feel…special. Like I was really worth something." He smiled. "And I liked that feeling."

Duo felt his heart melting. Was Quatre saying what he thought he was saying?

"Duo…I don't know exactly what I'm feeling…and I don't know how long it will take before I find out…but I do know one thing…" He leaned in close and Duo shuttered when he felt Quatre's breath on his face. "I want to find out…with you."

It was like a firework show went off in Duo's head. He was so excited that he thought he may just collapse. He smiled a Quatre and tentatively wrapped his arms around him. When Quatre didn't pull away Duo smiled.

"Are you sure, Quat?" He asked.

Quatre smiled and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist. "Yes, Duo. I want you…only you."

Duo smiled widely and laughed. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say that." He said, tears threatening to fall. He leaned down and touched his forehead to Quatre's. "I need you to know something."

Quatre nodded.

"I need you to know…" Duo continued with a smile, "that I will never force anything on you. I understand that you want to discover you're feelings and that's fine. I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Quatre smiled and pulled Duo closer. "I had a feeling you'd say that." He whispered.

Duo smiled and caressed Quatre's cheek. "I love you, Quatre Winner." He muttered.

"And I think it's quite possible…" Quatre giggled. "…that I love you too, Duo Maxwell."

Duo smiled and finally closed the distance between he and Quatre with the most passionate kiss that either of them had ever experienced. Duo could tell that this time…at last…he would finally get his happy ending.

**THE END**

**

* * *

Well, there is it. I hope you all enjoyed it. I just want to thank my reviewers: skye, Stratagirl, Judy, summersarebright and Amy Hirosaki. You guys are awesome and I hope you liked the ending. Please review and Happy Reading!**

**The Priestess**


End file.
